Contos de fada
by zal-chann
Summary: Descubra as mais quentes fantasias entre princesas e príncipes entre quatro paredes. 1 cap. SasuHina
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: A história e os personagens citados, não me pertencem, eles pertencem ao Masashi Kishimoto e a Nancy Madore

**Disclaimer:** A história e os personagens citados, não me pertencem, eles pertencem ao Masashi Kishimoto e a Nancy Madore.

**Casal: **SasuHina

**Rate: **M – A maior parte é só putaria!

Cinderela

Era uma vez uma princesa de contos de fadas que não estava vivendo feliz para sempre. Ela se chamava Hyuuga Hinata, e acontece que, muitos anos depois de ter se casado com um príncipe chamado Sasuke, ela começou a pensar se não teria sido mais feliz antes que a madrinha intrometida a tivesse mandado para aquele baile fatídico.

Uma coisa é certa, os amados sapatinhos de cristal haviam se tornado terrivelmente.

desconfortáveis. Os pés de Hinata sofreram com o aperto do vidro e ela quase não agüentava a dor quando se aventurava de um cômodo para outro. Quando saía do castelo era ainda pior. Qualquer vontade de sair e passear era rapidamente aniquilada pelo horror da dor aguda que ela teria de aturar para caminhar, Sasuke também se tornara uma fonte de desprazer para Hinata, que se sentia tão confinada no castelo do marido quanto seus pés dentro dos sapatos de cristal. Ah, no começo fora imensamente

excitante pensar que ele a escolhera dentre todas as mulheres de seu reino para ser sua esposa!

Ao escapar para se casar, ela sentia que realmente o amava, por nenhuma outra razão a não ser esta.

Mas a empolgação logo cessou e depois Hinata foi deixada com sensações bem menos prazerosas. A atenção que Sasuke lhe dedicava parecia lisonjeira no início, mas, em retrospectiva, já não parecia ter muito a ver com ela. Seus desejos e apetites eram chocantes em tipo e intensidade, prosseguindo fervorosos até serem satisfeitos, para acabar rápido demais, dando em nada.

Ela ao mesmo tempo admirava e se ressentia por sua determinação em satisfazer aqueles desejos. Seu instinto e aspiração iniciais em satisfazer Sasuke acabaram se transformando numa tarefa. E assim que a tarefa estivesse concluída, ele se retirava dela, tanto física, quando emocionalmente.

No fim ela estava se sentindo isolada e, às vezes, subestimada. Mas se esses deveres nem chegassem a ser solicitados, ela se sentia ainda pior, inadequada.

Além desses problemas que existiam quando Hinata e Sasuke estavam juntos, surgiam outros igualmente desconcertantes quando estavam separados. Hinata, em seu tédio, não podia deixar de pensar aonde Sasuke ia e o que fazia quando estava longe dela.

Deixada só, apenas com os sapatinhos de cristal como companhia, ela se sentia um tanto abandonada. Ela começou a invejar o príncipe e as coisas que ele fazia, e até as pessoas com quem ele as fazia.

Era muito decepcionante. E Hinata estava desapontada consigo mesma e todo o restante, por ter feito tudo o que podia para ganhar essa posição de esposa do príncipe? Por que ela e todas aquelas mulheres haviam competido tão avidamente por um homem que mal conheciam?

Pior de tudo era a sensação de inutilidade. Hinata estava completamente desnorteada quanto ao que fazer para melhorar sua situação. Ela imaginava ainda gostar de Sasuke, mas ele não a estava fazendo feliz.

Certo dia, tudo pareceu demais para Hinata suportar e, numa crise de ansiedade, ela

escancarou as portas do castelo e saiu correndo. O sol tinha um brilho encorajador, e os pássaros cantavam uma canção que fazia tudo parecer possível e isso tomou seu coração e ela começou a correr. Mas seu desconforto logo atropelou tudo, forçando-a a parar e se sentar num tronco próximo.

Ela começou a chorar desesperadamente.Subitamente, um som suave e tilintante, acompanhado por pequenas luzes piscantes envolvera o ar ao seu redor. Ela olhou acima com uma sensação de reconhecimento e, bem ali, à sua frente, estava a fada madrinha de sua infância.

-O que a incomoda tanto, Hinata? -perguntou a gentil senhora.

-Oh, fada madrinha! -exclamou ela. –Eu não estou vivendo feliz para sempre!

Sua fada madrinha estava chocada. Não era comum que ela fosse chamada de volta pelas lágrimas de um afilhado a quem já agraciara com seus encantos. Na verdade, isso jamais acontecera com ela.

Ela sentou perto de Hinata e ternamente pegou suas mãos, decidida a achar a causa de tudo isso. Será que alguma bruxa malvada teria lançado uma maldição sobre sua afilhada?

-Diga-me, querida, o que a está deixando tão infeliz?

Hinata pensou por um instante. Como poderia explicar aquilo? Não era nada específico que estava causando a sua infelicidade. Era algo além do vazio. Então ela se lembrou dos sapatinhos de cristal. Estes certamente eram umas fontes de infelicidade que ela podia identificar claramente.

-Os sapatinhos de cristal que você me deu estão me tornando muito infeliz, madrinha - choramingou ela.

A fada madrinha respirou fundo.

-Por que, minha querida? -ela gritou, na defensiva. -Eu estava certa de que eles serviriam perfeitamente! -Como é que a garota se atrevia a questionar suas habilidades?

-Bem, sim, mas são tão confinantes! -respondeu Hinata.

A fada madrinha caiu em silêncio pro fundo, estarrecida. O que poderia dizer? Quem poderia imaginar que um sapato de cristal, ou o reino de um príncipe, ou qualquer outra aspiração de conto de fadas não seriam confinantes?

-É como se eu não pudesse ser eu mesma nesses sapatos -continuou Hinata. -Eu nem me lembro mais quem sou.

-Ah -disse a sábia fada madrinha. Ela não podia compreender a relação entre essa reclamação e os adoráveis sapatinhos de cristal, mas, por acaso, conhecia intimamente a eterna questão de identidade pessoal.

Hoje em dia, que fada madrinha não conhecia? Com sapos que acreditavam ser príncipes e lobos que imitavam vovozinhas? E, por sorte, a cura recomendada veio na forma de dois sapatinhos feitos da mais macia pele de orelhas de carneiro, costurados com os tendões de asas de morcego, e tudo isso vinha sobre solas emborrachadas de milhares de dedinhos de sapo. Além de enfatizar os desejos daquele que os calçasse, os sapatos eram, acima de tudo, confortáveis, então, com um pouco de sorte, eles curariam Hinata de todos os males que a assolavam.

-Eu tenho a cura - anunciou a fada madrinha -, mas preciso lhe dar um aviso: a descoberta pessoal é uma atividade solitária, e o descobridor tem de ter cuidado para não alienar aqueles que são importantes para ele.

Hinata concordou com a cabeça, impacientemente. O alerta de sua fada marinha era ambíguo demais para preocupá-la excessivamente, principalmente porque ela estava tão descontente a ponto de experimentar qualquer coisa nova, apesar das conseqüências.

Então, sem mais delongas, a fada madrinha brandiu a varinha de condão, batendo suavemente sobre os pés de Hinata, um de cada vez.

As duas assistiram fascinadas enquanto os sapatos de cristal se desintegraram no ar. Quase imediatamente o vidro foi substituído por um material super macio em tom de rosa claríssimo. O material exótico teceu a si mesmo envolvendo os pés de Hinata, a começar pelas pontas dos dedos, continuando por todo o pé e finalmente chegando ao calcanhar.

Os olhos de Hinata se arregalaram de encanto conforme os sapatos incríveis tomaram forma no mais belo desenho ao redor de seu pé. Ela arqueou o tornozelo e o girou de um lado para o outro, admirada, sem jamais ter visto algo tão extraordinário na vida.

Os pés de Hinata, que haviam sido sufocados pelos sapatos de cristal, agora tinham uma sensação secreta que voltava, como uma espécie de alerta diante da maciez do magnífico material que invadia todas as terminações nervosas de seus pés. Ela sacudia os dedinhos aprovando, e a sensação deliciosa de sua pele em contato com a flexibilidade dos sapatos dava arrepios de deleite ao longo de suas pernas. Ela ficou radiante de alegria.

Sentindo-se como se tivesse a habilidade e a graça de uma gazela, ela se projetou sobre os dedos, rindo alegremente ao abrir os braços para uma pirueta. Sua fada

madrinha sorriu ao ver Hinata. Talvez ela também devesse providenciar um par para si mesmo...

Mais tarde, naquela noite, quando Sasuke regressou ao castelo, chamou por Hinata

repetidamente e acabou vendo que ela não estava. Ele ficou extremamente preocupado com isso, já que nunca havia acontecido antes e, além do mais, sempre havia perigos à espreita no reino. Havia ogros e bruxas e até coisas piores nas florestas próximas, só aguardando por uma oportunidade de penetrar o reino e causar prejuízo.

Ao percorrer o castelo sem sinal de sua esposa, ele foi ficando cada vez mais preocupado. Teria algum percalço ocorrido a Hinata?

Quando se certificou de que Hinata não estava em lugar algum do castelo, Sasuke montou em seu cavalo e partiu para encontrá-la. Ele circundou o castelo e depois o reino, abrangendo áreas cada vez maiores, para que cobrisse cada centímetro até as fronteiras. Ao fazer isso, ele parou em cada local habitado para perguntar se alguém teria visto Hinata.

A busca continuou por muitas horas, até que o príncipe chegou a uma certa taberna da qual se ouviu uma música ao vivo. Frustrado e exausto por seu profundo fracasso até então, ele achou que a taberna não seria um lugar provável, porém, sem querer deixar cantinho algum sem ser verificado, desceu do cavalo e entrou.

Sasuke perdeu o ar de estarrecimento assim que as portas da taberna se fecharam atrás dele.

Ali, diante de seus olhos incrédulos, estava Hinata, rindo e dançando como se não tivesse qualquer preocupação no mundo. Sua expressão era mais feliz do que ele vira em vários anos, e sua afronta foi temporariamente isolada pelas lembranças da última vez em que ela estivera exatamente assim, há muito tempo, no salão de baile onde eles se conheceram. Foi aquela expressão que roubou seu coração, e o fez cegar para tudo até encontrá-la novamente e fazê-la sua esposa. Mas logo depois que se casaram, aquela fisionomia desaparecera de seu rosto, e a expressão franzida tomou seu lugar. Isto é, até agora.

E, por mais que Sasuke tivesse desejado voltar a ver aquele semblante no rosto de Hinata, este certamente não era o quadro que ele imaginara. Por que ela estaria ali? Com quem? Como poderia ter vindo até ali sem a menor preocupação com seus sentimentos, ou mesmo um pequeno bilhete para avisá-lo onde estaria, que o pouparia do esforço e agonia das últimas horas que ele passara tentando encontrá-la? Ele estava chocado e confuso por seu comportamento surpreendente. Mas sua confusão logo deu lugar à raiva, à medida que ele entrou na aglomeração, em direção à esposa.

Hinata finalmente percebeu a presença do príncipe. Ao vê-lo se aproximar, seu rosto

congelou de surpresa por uma fração de segundo, antes que ela corresse para seus braços.

Ela estava ofegante e sorridente ao beijá-lo e sussurrou alegre:

-Aí está você, meu querido! Sasuke foi totalmente desarmado por essa saudação.

-Eu queria tanto que você estivesse aqui, e agora você está! -continuou ela, passando uma das mãos ao redor do pescoço dele, e com a outra pegando-lhe a mão para uma dança, na qual ele se viu mesmo antes de concordar.

Ela observou seu rosto com um sorrisinho estranho nos lábios. Parecia

estar em busca de algo.

Com esforço ele se livrou do encanto e finalmente perguntou:

-Por onde esteve? -Aquilo pareceu meio insípido, já que ela obviamente estivera ali, naquela taberna estranha. Então, ele acrescentou:

-Por que não me disse para onde ia?

-Até alguns instantes eu me esquecera totalmente de você - foi a resposta franca, tão isenta de culpa que tornou impossível sentir ofensa.

Sasuke voltou a ficar estarrecido, alternando estados de confusão, choque, irritabilidade e raiva.

-Vou levá-la para casa - anunciou ele, conduzindo Hinata para fora da taberna e erguendo-a sobre seu cavalo.

Ela foi disposta o bastante, mas sem dar uma palavra. Enquanto cavalgavam em direção ao castelo, ela se aninhou junto a ele, repetidamente, e apertou os braços afetuosamente abraçando-lhe o peito. Ela se sentia excitada e viva por estar cavalando com o marido, à noite, e o fato de roçar contra o príncipe tendo as pernas abertas sobre o cavalo a atiçava ainda mais. Ela sentia como se cada minuto seu fosse para ser aproveitado, vivido e desfrutado. Não podia deixar que nem um momento sequer se passasse sem que ela desfrutasse de algum prazer.

Sasuke estava tentando se manter indiferente, mas era quase impossível para ele permanecer assim, enquanto Hinata se esfregava de encontro a ele de modo tão provocativo. Ele sentiu como se ela estivesse zombando dele, mesmo assim parou o cavalo subitamente e a puxou para o chão. De volta ao território familiar, ele rasgou a saia da esposa, ciente do que queria e que ela estaria disposta a ceder.

Hinata saltou, afastando-se do príncipe, e correu, meio desnuda, rumo à escuridão. Sasuke não podia vê-la claramente, mas podia ouvi-la alvoroçada, gargalhando como criança.

Hinata rodopiava pelos campos. Não sabia dizer o motivo, mas ainda se sentia relutante em ser possuída.

Depois de um momento de choque, Sasuke seguiu Hinata, chamando seu nome em voz alta. Isso a divertia ainda mais, e ela gargalhou mais forte, rodopiando na escuridão.

O ar estava fresco em seu corpo, que começou a formigar.

A essa altura, Sasuke havia atingido os limites de sua resistência e a chamou novamente, no mesmo tom que um pai aborrecido faz com uma criança levada. Mas Hinata não dava a menor atenção, prosseguindo com seu modo esvoaçante como borboleta, ao redor de Sasuke e de seu cavalo.

Sasuke percebeu que a única forma de pôr um fim naquele comportamento bizarro de

Hinata era buscá-la, o que prontamente se propôs a fazer. Ele lentamente adentrou a escuridão agachado, para ouvir suas risadas e respiração, e seus passos leves, enquanto corria.

Seu corpo enrijeceu de expectativa. Seu coração batia forte no peito. Subitamente, ele também se sentia muito vivo.

Assim que percebeu que Sasuke a perseguia, Hinata parou de gargalhar. O ar parou na garganta.

Onde estaria ele, exatamente? Estava muito escuro e não havia muitas sombras para discernir as coisas. Um medo infantil a tomava, mas um estranho tilintar de expectativa foi se acumulando e se sobrepondo ao medo.

A alguns metros de distância, Hinata podia identificar as sombras mais escuras de uma floresta. Pensando em se esconder nessa mata, ela cautelosamente deu um passo na direção das sombras. Por um instante ficou totalmente imóvel, ouvindo. Saber que seu marido estava em algum lugar ali, na escuridão, escutando, esperando e caçando-a como uma presa causou-lhe um profundo arrepio. Ela resistiu ao ímpeto de disparar rumo à floresta e deu mais um passo. Ela novamente ficou ouvindo, mas não havia som algum.

Ela ergueu o pé para dar outro passo. Porém, mais rápido que uma fera selvagem, Sasuke a pegou, agarrando-a pelo braço e puxando-a para si, de uma forma que Hinata foi de encontro a ele um tanto abruptamente.

Antes mesmo que pudesse assimilar a sua situação e gritar, ele já esmagava seus lábios com os dele.

Seu corpo inteiro tremeu contra o de Sasuke e, ao sentir seu tremor, ele afastou a boca da dela para observar seu semblante.

Não havia mais raiva nos olhos dele, apenas desejo. Os olhos dela refletiam esse desejo, então ele a beijou novamente, porém dessa vez com muito mais suavidade.

Dessa vez Sasuke foi mais devagar, primeiro arrumando um lugar para Hinata, depois

retirando-lhe as roupas e, finalmente, tirando as suas próprias. Hesitante, ele colocou a mão sobre ela, simplesmente tocando-lhe a pele e espalhando os dedos para que ela se acostumasse com as mãos quentes sobre pele. Ele percorria as mãos por seu corpo, no início, afagando amavelmente, depois se tornando mais exigente ao redescobrir os lugares que haviam lhe proporcionado tanto prazer.

Ele se debruçou sobre Hinata e beijou-lhe os mamilos, enquanto suas mãos se movimentavam sobre sua barriga, descendo até o meio de suas pernas. Ela curvou os lábios e gemeu.

Com ousadia, ela pegou mão do marido ela posicionou a mão dele corretamente entre suas pernas, pressionando as pontas dos dedos naquele lugar particular onde ela sempre quisera que ele tocasse. Ela movia os dedos dele bem lentamente sobre seu corpo da forma mais prazerosa e na medida certa de compressão. Ela sentiu seu choque inicial, mas ele também não a surpreendera em inúmeras ocasiões?

Como um hipnotizado, Sasuke estava inteiramente sob o feitiço de Hinata e esperava

ansiosamente que ela lhe indicasse ainda mais o rumo de seu prazer. Foi preciso esforço e autocontrole para se conter e tocá-la com carinho e gentileza no lugar' onde sua mão pressionava a dele, adentrando a carne macia, mas concentrando todas as suas energias naquilo que ela estava tentando lhe mostrar. Ela afrouxou a mão e ele se tornou mais habilidoso e causou grande sensação quando passou a mover os quadris de encontro à sua mão competente.

Usando as partes mais sensíveis das pontas de seus dedos, Sasuke gentilmente percorreu toda a parte exposta de seu corpo, numa busca vigilante por pistas de seus segredos. Logo acima de sua fenda macia, ele descobriu um botão que aparentava ser. bem tenro.

Ele notou a forma como Hinata se arrepiou quando ele o massageou da forma correta, logo acima de onde este começava, num rnovimento circular, sob a pressão e velocidades exatas. Ele ficou empolgadíssimo ao vê-la tremer e balançar sob seus dedos e não podia resistir a deslizar, vez por outra, um de seus dedos para

dentro dela, estremecendo ao sentir sua maciez sedosa e molhada, que era a recompensa por seu empenho.

De vez em quando, em sua impaciência, o príncipe inconscientemente aumentava o ritmo de seus dedos, na ânsia de levar Hinata ao clímax. Mas, a cada vez que fazia isso, ela o trazia de volta à atenção com um suave movimento de sua mão, como lembrete de sua maneira preferida.

Cada um desses pequenos incidentes gerava outra onda de excitação a preencher suas vísceras, até fazê-lo pensar que iria explodir. Mesmo assim, ele estava decidido que ela tinha de ser inteiramente satisfeita, e teria mantido essa prazerosa brincadeira por toda a noite, caso ela desejasse. Entretanto, Hinata já estava respirando aceleradamente, em pequenos suspiros ofegantes.

Enquanto isso, Sasuke podia sentir que estava muito próximo de dar à esposa a satisfação que ela sempre lhe dera, portanto, ele depositou toda a sua concentração naquilo que seus dedos estavam fazendo. Ele se forçou a manter um ritmo lento e constante, enquanto as pontas dos dedos friccionavam e circulavam implacáveis sobre o corpo dominado.

Subitamente ele percebeu que ela havia chegado ao cume de sua excitação e foi preciso todo o seu autocontrole para manter o ritmo equilibrado até que ela estivesse inteiramente aliviada, mas foi exatamente isso que ele fez.

E mesmo depois que ela já havia terminado, ele manteve a mão ali, depois beijou e lambeu-a naquele lugar, saboreando a suavidade molhada. Hinata gemia e se contorcia de contentamento.

Porém, desta vez a resistência do príncipe chegara ao seu limite e ele se ergueu, depositando toda a sua rigidez dentro de Hinata, com uma sensação melhor do que jamais tivera. Ela jamais fora tão macia e suculenta ali, como agora, após todo esse prazer, e ele a segurava firmemente contra si, enquanto a penetrava e tentava desesperadamente segurar o prazer pelo maior tempo que pudesse. Ele não queria que acabasse nunca, mas também não conseguia parar, e chegou àquele ponto de uma liberação extraordinária que passa tão rápido quanto chega.

Depois, Sasuke segurou Hinata por mais tempo do que jamais fizera, pulsando e gemendo enquanto a apertava contra si. Foi ela quem se mexeu primeiro e ele se afastou resmungando, enquanto ela começava a se vestir.

Eles se vestiram em silêncio, pois agora ela estava bastante sonolenta e ele a segurou protetor, à sua frente, no restante da cavalgada para casa.

No castelo, ele a desceu do cavalo e a carregou até a cama e tirou seus sapatinhos macios. Depois foi para a cama ao seu lado e os dois rapidamente caíram no sono.

Na manhã seguinte, Hinata acordou sozinha como sempre (pois não era de acordar cedo), mas percebeu uma rosa ao seu lado. Isso colocou um sorriso em seus lábios, mas esse logo foi paralisado pela lembrança atônita dos acontecimentos da noite anterior. Ela se perguntava o que o marido teria pensado de seu comportamento estranho. Ela não se lembrava de afirmações desaprovadores, mas, por outro lado, não houvera muita conversa.

Ela lembrou de como ele estivera equivocado e da forma como ela o provocara, resultando nas iniciativas carinhosas e suaves por parte dele.

Hinata continuou a pensar sobre a questão depois de se levantar da cama, e ver ali no chão os sapatinhos cor-de-rosa. Ela se abaixou e pegou um deles, e uma estranha empolgação correu pelo braço acima. Ela observou o calçado delicado. Era tão lindo e macio que ela não pôde evitar calçá-lo. E novamente teve uma sensação de experimentar tudo de bom que a vida tinha a oferecer.

Nesse dia Hinata sentiu um forte interesse por seu reino e, mais especificamente, pelas pessoas que ali moravam. Ela estivera tão reclusa em sua vida até então, e desejava ver como os outros viviam.

Saiu passeando pelas cidades e lojas, buscando conhecer as coisas do mundo, e a forma como se encaixava nelas. Havia tantas coisas intrigantes para se entreter, e lá estava ela, enfurnada no castelo, como uma Rapunzel, constrangida e temerosa demais para fazer parte de tudo aquilo.

Ela descobriu que havia muitas coisas que lhe agradavam e o dia passou voando; quando se deu conta, já era noite.

Enquanto isso, Sasuke mais uma vez voltou para casa e viu que Hinata não estava lá. Imaginando que ela tivesse voltado à taberna, ele saiu a cavalo para encontrá-la. Mas ela não estava na taberna e ninguém por lá a vira, ou sabia de seu paradeiro. Mais uma vez o príncipe se viu irritado com a esposa. Apesar de acabar ficando encantado com o seu comportamento na noite anterior, ao pensar no que se passou, ele sentia que a forma como se entregara aos desejos dela fora ligeiramente chocante, para que tudo sumisse na noite seguinte.

Ele pensou onde ela poderia estar e com quem, e um ressentimento invejoso o tomou. Teria ela se esquecido dele novamente? Ele suspirou de frustração. Depois de seu empenho em satisfazê-la, o fato de que ela poderia facilmente esquecê-lo e desfrutar a companhia de outros o fez sentir-se um tanto inadequado!

Remoer todas essas hipóteses só serviu para dar combustível à sua raiva. Ele subitamente se sentiu esgotado e resolveu ir para casa e pôr um ponto final em seus joguinhos infantis.

Mas, ao regressar ao castelo, descobriu que Hinata havia chegado e estava num 6timo astral, sorrindo e gargalhando, e nem notara o mau humor do príncipe. Ela contou empolgadamente sobre seu dia, e as diversas coisas interessantes que vira. Tudo parecia inofensivo e, assim, o humor dele melhorou. Até porque é impossível para qualquer marido se manter zangado quando a esposa está tão feliz.

Mas Sasuke sentia uma ansiedade e inquietação persistente. Era como se tudo estivesse mudando. Seria para melhor, ou pior?

Ele esticou os braços para a esposa e a trouxe para si. Ela passou os braços ao seu redor e o beijou apaixonadamente. Podia senti-lo rígido enquanto ele colocava a mão por baixo de sua blusa, mas subitamente se afastou dele, ofendida por sua impulsividade excessiva. Nossa, era como se o marido só precisasse de um pouco de energia.

-Estou com vontade de tomar um banho murmurou ela. -Você não poderia preparar para mim?

Como ele poderia recusar? Ele seguiu mal-humorado, mas foi preparar seu banho. Vendo a água encher a banheira, ele pensou que ter espuma tornaria o banho mais prazeroso para ambos, já que ele planejava entrar quando ela estivesse se banhando, e ele adorava a maneira como as bolhas de sabão voavam e grudavam em suas curvas magníficas. Ele cumpriu essa tarefa com bastante facilidade, mas depois lhe ocorreu que velas sem dúvida fariam com que as bolhas de sabão reluzissem pelo ar. Esses pensamentos afastaram seu baixo desânimo e ele até estava sorrindo quando ela entrou no banho.

Ela deu uma olhada para as velas e depois para o rosto dele, e corou quando ele lhe deu uma piscada. Estaria ele flertando com ela? Seu coração deu um salto. E mesmo quando Cinderela tirou seus sapatos encantados, ela ainda estava muito entusiasmada com a atenção do marido para se sentir infeliz.

Pela necessidade de uma tarefa que lhe tirasse a atenção dos membros latejantes, Sasuke pegou o sabão e começou a passá-lo em Hinata, começando por seus pés, lentamente massageando seu corpo, do dedo do pé, passando pelo calcanhar, acariciando suavemente, depois subindo por sua perna e coxa. Ela fechou os olhos e gemeu de prazer. Ele não se apressou com a tarefa, mas percebeu seu desejo de relaxar do dia de raro movimento, também desejando aproveitar a ocasião que estava por vir, e o marido a banhava de forma muito agradável.

Enquanto Sasuke amavelmente ajudava Hinata em seu banho, fazia perguntas sobre o seu dia e ouvia atentamente as respostas. A água morna e sua terna gentileza deixaram suas bochechas rosadas de tanta expectativa. De repente lhe ocorreu que o marido era infinitamente mais atencioso, charmoso e romântico quando seu corpo a desejava, do que após já tê-lo satisfeito. E, em contrapartida, sua atenção estava fazendo com que ela o desejasse.

Sasuke ensaboara minuciosamente suas pernas e pés, e agora ensaboava as suas partes íntimas. Até então ela vinha conversando alegremente, quando ele tomou um novo rumo que a silenciou. Seus olhares se cruzaram e sua mão lentamente a lavava em seu local frontal mais íntimo. Depois ele ensaboou a lombar e os seios, os ombros e as costas. Então deixou escoar a água da banheira e ligou a torneira para enxaguá-la.

O banho foi tão bem conduzido que o coração de Hinata foi tocado, assim como o restante de seus sentidos. Não foi um banho dado por um amante impaciente, mas por alguém com amor para dar. A atenção dispensada por ele preencheu-lhe o coração.

Hinata se levantou do banho e ficou inteiramente imóvel, enquanto Sasuke pegava uma toalha grande para secar seu corpo. Ela lhe observava o rosto enquanto ele cuidadosamente enxugava suas curvas e ângulos, dando atenção especial ao espaço entre suas pernas, com maior suavidade, mas uma meticulosidade que a deixava sem ar. Depois ele dirigiu sua atenção às suas pernas e pés, ajoelhando diante dela e pousando cada um dos pés sobre sua perna para secar seus dedos.

Sasuke subitamente largou a toalha e começou a acariciar Hinata com os dedos. Ainda de joelhos, ele acarinhava-lhe a pele, tão macia e rosada, e sensível pelo banho. Ele a abraçou com todo carinho e beijou sua barriga, enquanto suas mãos percorriam as costas, num abraço firme, porém amável. Hinata tremeu.

Segurando seus quadris, Sasuke virou o rosto para beijar-lhe o abdômen repetidamente, depois mais abaixo, no calor em meio às pernas, mergulhando a língua em busca do lugarzinho do prazer secreto que ele descobrira na noite anterior.

Sasuke lambeu com firmeza a parte da frente entre as pernas de Cinderela, repetidamente e, ao deslizar a língua, ele agitava a língua dentro de suas cavidades, passando-a por todos os lugares sensíveis pelo caminho. Toda a sua energia estava centralizada naquela parte que ela havia explorado, e parecia que todos os seus sentidos existiam apenas em sua língua, e era como se ele pudesse ver, cheirar, sentir, saborear e ouvir Hinata.

Por fim, o príncipe encontrou o que estava procurando e cautelosamente começou sua busca implacável pelo prazer de Hinata. Ele lançava a língua em golpes e a circulava ao redor do pequeno ponto mágico, de maneira lenta e minuciosa. As mãos dela instintivamente foram para a cabeça dele e os dedos se embrenharam em meio ao cabelo escuro. Ele podia sentir seus tremores enquanto a tomava, e seu ego se enchia triunfante. De vez em quando ele não resistia em mergulhar a língua no local mais profundo de seu corpo, para saborear seu delicioso conteúdo. Isso fazia com que ambos gemessem de prazer.

Mas Hinata subitamente desejou que Sasuke a acompanhasse em seu prazer. Em sua mente ela havia idealizado uma imagem e queria experimentá-la.

Então, ela pegou o príncipe pela mão e o conduziu para a cama. Sem nenhuma palavra, ela tirou suas roupas, desfrutando de seu porte musculoso, depois finalmente o empurrou para a cama. Seu corpo estava rígido e tenso, ao ceder à vontade dela. Ela se posicionou ao lado dele, de forma que não deixasse dúvidas sobre o que ela pretendia. Ela rolou para o lado e dobrou sua perna o suficiente para se expor para ele, e tomou toda a sua rigidez na boca. Ele enlaçou seus quadris e a puxou para seu rosto, colocando a língua em seu centro de prazer, voltando a lambê-la.

Hinata nunca se deleitara tanto ao ter Sasuke em sua boca. Havia sido cansativo, no passado, estar sobre ele, tentando satisfazer sem saber se ela deveria fazer mais rápido ou mais devagar, ou quando era o bastante. Agora, ela simplesmente saboreava ao tê-lo em sua boca, e não se preocupava com o seu desempenho, porque ela subitamente percebeu que era muito fácil fazer com que ele desfrutasse. Dessa forma ela apenas se permitia ter o prazer dado, por ele, acarinhando-o com sua língua e lábios, maravilhada com sua rigidez masculina. O simples fato de saboreá-lo, deixando por conta dele o movimento de entrar e sair de sua boca como quisesse, a fazia se sentir extremamente sensual.

Ela tinha arrepios pelo corpo quando suas estocadas forçavam-na a abrir mais a boca, ou quando o sentia pressionando no fundo de sua garganta. E durante todo o tempo ele jamais parava de lambê-la, fazendo com que ela quase se perdesse em meio às sensações de tê-lo preenchendo sua boca e garganta, enquanto continuava a saciar suas partes íntimas.

Hinata cada vez mais mergulhava em si, mesmo passando os momentos de maior comunhão que já tivera com o marido. Ela simplesmente perdeu a consciência de tudo que não estivesse relacionado ao seu próprio prazer, sensual.

Lábios e línguas lambiam e chupavam. Pernas estavam escancaradas, para que olhos ávidos pudessem olhar lá dentro. A pele era para ser tocada; cada parte, cada célula parecia gritar com uma pressão acumulada para alcançar o fervor da liberação. Nesse momento, isso era seu motivo de viver.

Aquilo a percorreu e envolveu. No momento seguinte já havia passado. Mas permanecia um prazer suave e persistente.

Isso era, sem dúvida, o que Sasuke havia experimentado tantas vezes antes; e pensar que ela se ressentia com ele por isso! Ela havia pensado que estava satisfazendo apenas a ele, mas não! Todo o tempo ela estivera em busca de algo para si mesma, e agora que havia encontrado, entendia perfeitamente por que Sasuke se deleitava tanto.

Ela ficou deitada imóvel, desfalecida, divertindo-se com as sensações deliciosas que continuavam a percorrer seu corpo. Sasuke ainda não chegara ao seu próprio momento, mas ela sabia que chegaria, e não tinha pressa de fazê-lo chegar lá. Em vez disso, saboreava a feliz receptividade que sentia nele.

Sasuke se moveu lentamente para abraçar a esposa, beijando-lhe o rosto, pescoço e lábios.

Seu corpo estava fraco quando ele afastou suas pernas para descansar no meio delas. Ela ergueu os braços para ele, que se envolveu no abraço com um beijo profundo. Ele se maravilhou com a inacreditável maciez e umidade onde ela o recebeu. E nem conseguia se lembrar de quando havia se sentido tão excitado. Seu corpo inteiro sacudiu e ela se sentia como se fosse parte dele, como se fosse inteiramente sua. Seu gozo foi mais intenso e poderoso do que ele jamais havia experimentado, realmente trazendo estrelas para seus olhos.

Sasuke não se mexeu por alguns instantes, simplesmente segurou Hinata em seus braços, enquanto continuava preenchendo-a. Sua mente revivia os acontecimentos da noite, detalhadamente, como, se tentassem revelar um mistério. Uma luz estranha; veio aos seus olhos.

Porque ele nunca havia pensado em atrair seus sentidos, provocando seu corpo para se abrir para ele, em vez de meramente possuí-la? Como ele pôde ser tão arrogante a ponto de descartar os segredos de dar prazer ao corpo dela? Seu próprio prazer aumentara dez vezes com esse modo engenhoso de fusão; sem mencionar que sua masculinidade ia até o céu quando ele testemunhava o poder absoluto que ele podia exercer sobre sua mente, coração e corpo - não o poder de ter essas partes, mas o poder de excitar e emocionar. Ele jurou a si mesmo que nunca mais perderia essa parte tão importante e extraordinariamente prazerosa da união.

E Hinata finalmente viveu feliz para sempre!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** A história e os personagens citados, não me pertencem, eles pertencem ao Masashi Kishimoto.

**Casal: **SasuHina

**Rate: **M – A maior parte é só putaria!

Entre o Sol e a Lua

Era uma vez um homem que de tão pobre mal podia sustentar sua família. Eles viviam numa casinha precária, em uma vila remota, sem perspectiva de futuro.

Numa noite, com a chegada do vento do norte assoviando pela floresta, balançando a pequena cabana em que moravam, um imenso urso branco subitamente apareceu à porta.

-Boa noite - disse o urso.

-Boa noite - respondeu o homem. Embora ele nunca tivesse encontrado um urso falante por aquelas redondezas, acreditava que animais falantes eram encantados.

A família do homem rodeou a sala, cercando o visitante peculiar, ansiosa para saber o que o levara até aquela casa humilde.

-Vim por sua filha mais velha - disse o urso, sem cerimônia. -Se ela vier comigo terá tudo que deseja e, além disso, farei você e sua família rica na mesma proporção que hoje são pobres. Iludida pelas palavras do urso branco, a filha mais velha implorou aos pais que a deixassem ir - pois eles insistiam que traria má sorte dar a filha em troca de riqueza. Mas no fim cederam, para que a aventura não fosse negada à jovem.

A arrumação das malas não levou muito tempo, pois a coitadinha não possuía quase nada. Ela juntou coragem e beijou cada parente para se despedir e subiu nas costas do urso branco. Mal teve tempo de olhar para trás e ver a família pela última vez antes de ser levada numa velocidade extraordinária para um imenso castelo. Lá, os serviçais se apressaram em ir e vir para recepcioná-la, Tudo aconteceu tão rápido que ela subitamente se sentiu muito amedrontada.

Percebendo sua ansiedade, o urso instruiu uma empregada idosa e gentil a levar a garota até seu quarto. Mas antes de deixá-la, ele avisou que não tivesse medo, garantindo que o castelo era realmente encantado e que, enquanto permanecesse ali, to dos os seus desejos seriam imediatamente atendidos. Ele deu a ela um sininho dourado acrescentando que, caso falhassem em sua ordem, tudo que ela precisava fazer era tocar o sino pensando em qualquer coisa que desejasse no interior das paredes do castelo e aquilo seria imediatamente realizado. Então, o urso a deixou com a serviçal que saiu amistosamente, acompanhando Hinata até o quarto.

No quarto, logo notou a cama, uma peça de mobília entalhado, forrada com magníficos lençóis de seda. Depois avistou uma penteadeira esplendidamente ornamentada como a cama e coberta de acessórios de ouro maciço para seu uso.

Num dos cantos do quarto havia uma série de armários, cada um maior que o outro, maiores que o quarto que ela compartilhava com sua irmã na casa do pai. Os armários estavam repletos de trajes de diversos tipos e cores, todos feitos sob medida para ela. Escolheu uma peça mais fina do que qualquer outra que jamais possuíra e, pensando em como estaria a família, se instalou na cama confortável que fora especialmente preparada para ela. Sua ansiedade tinha passado quase completamente, mas ao deitar a cabeça em seu travesseiro de veludo, foi tomada por uma inquietação. Tudo era tão perfeito e, ainda assim, ela sentia um estranho vazio.

Estaria com saudades de casa?Não, embora amasse sua família, estava na idade de ter a privacidade de seu quarto, com seus objetos. Além disso, lembrava-se também de se sentir assim na casa de seu pai. Naquela época, achava se tratar de um simples descontentamento, causado por seu desejo por mais coisas, mas aqui estava novamente a sensação, mais forte do que nunca, mesmo em meio a incrível luxo e riqueza.

Antes que pudesse considerar tudo isso por mais tempo, a porta de seu quarto se abriu subitamente, depois se fechou, e ela ouviu alguém entrar. Hinata havia apagado a vela, e a luz da lua não podia entrar pelas cortinas grossas de veludo que cobriam as janelas, o que tornava totalmente impossível ver quem era.

No entanto, ela não ficou imediatamente alarmada, supondo se tratar da criada gentil que regressara para ajudá-la a se preparar para deitar. Ou, talvez, por perceber sua melancolia silenciosa, a mulher talvez tivesse encontrado a cura invisível e a trazido para ela! Não foi isso que o urso prometeu quanto a todos os desejos serem imediatamente concedidos?

Mas dessa vez não havia a conversa tola da criada, nem sequer uma resposta quando a garota perguntou:

-Por favor, quem é?

Ela lentamente sentou na cama e instintivamente virou a cabeça na direção do intruso, esforçando-se para identificar o significado dos sons embaralhados que ouvia agora. Enquanto olhava para o breu, seus olhos se arregalaram. As órbitas sem visão olhavam de um lado para o outro, num súbito terror.

Depois lhe ocorreu que o invasor havia se despido. Então ouviu alguém se aproximar da cama. Ela mal podia respirar de tão horrorizada, mas, de alguma forma, conseguiu sussurrar:

-Quem é?

O estranho continuou sem dizer nada.

-Quem é? -repetiu ela, mais enfaticamente. -É o senhor, ? - Mas, ao perguntar isso, ela percebeu que não podia ser, pois o urso não usava roupas nem sapatos, como fazia esse visitante não convidado.

A pergunta foi mais uma vez ignorada, já que o intruso calmamente se sentou na cama. Ela agora estava certa de que não poderia ser o grande urso branco, pois o sujeito que estava ao seu lado tinha o tamanho de um homem. Ela não vira nenhum homem no castelo (todos os serviçais que encontrara eram mulheres).

Ela começou a se desvencilhar das cobertas pensando em sair da cama como um raio, quando subitamente uma mão a pegou gentilmente pelos cabelos.

Ofegante, Hinata repetiu a pergunta:

-Por favor, me diga quem é!

Segurando mais firme os cabelos, o homem cuidadosamente os retorceu com a mão, dando voltas até chegar ao couro cabeludo. Depois gentilmente puxou a mão para baixo, forçando sua cabeça e corpo até a cama e abaixo dele. Então ele segurou sua cabeça firmemente, até que os lábios tocaram os dela.

-Sou eu - respondeu ele, num sussurro suave, encostando levemente nos lábios dela, enquanto falava.

-Seu amante, querida.

No instante seguinte seus lábios pressionavam os dela, abrindo-lhe a boca. Os lábios mornos e a língua provocante pareciam responder um chamado de algum lugar das profundezas de seu ser. Ela ficou estarrecida pela reação imediata de seu corpo.

Mesmo assim, a idéia de um estranho completo segurá-la a enchia de terror. Ele ergueu a boca para dar beijinhos ao longo de seu maxilar.

-Preciso saber quem é você - ele sussurrou em meio aos beijos. -E você... você é a razão pela qual estou aqui.

-Mas... - Ela tinha tantas perguntas, mas ele a silenciava com a boca.

Pela posição em que ele se encontrava, acima dela, e a forma como a segurava, ela sabia que se tratava de um homem grande e musculoso. Cheirava a creme de barbear e um perfume delicado. Seus cabelos ainda estavam molhados do banho. Mas quem era ele? Seu beijo era tão intenso que ela tinha consciência de que, a princípio, nem o estava retribuindo. Um sentimento de calor subia de seu útero. Ela tentava manter a lógica e a razão.

- Por favor, implorou ela - acenda uma lanterna para que eu possa ao menos vê-lo. Mas ele não respondeu. Seguiu devorando-lhe os lábios e a pele corada.

Embora seu corpo estivesse cobrindo o dela, ele se mantinha ligeiramente erguido para que seu peso não a esmagasse. Ainda assim, permanecia bem perto, para que ela pudesse senti-lo enrijecendo sobre ela. Seu próprio desejo estava se tornando uma força maior na entrega, comparado à forma como ele segurava seus cabelos. Ela esticou a mão na tentativa de tocar-lhe o rosto, imaginando que pudesse ao menos sentir suas feições com os dedos, mas ele gentilmente afastou lhe a mão e continuou a beijá hálito era quente e agradável. Fragmentos das últimas horas flutuavam em seu pensamento. O estranho, que surgira de repente, disse que tanto ele quanto ela eram a razão para ambos estarem ali. E ela não podia esquecer as palavras do urso, prometendo que o castelo lhe traria tudo que ela desejasse. Mas ela só se lembrava vagamente dos anseios que estivera sentindo quando o estranho entrou em seu quarto, pois todos eles haviam desaparecido com sua chegada!

Seria o seu próprio desejo que teria trazido esse estranho até ela? Não estaria ele, de fato, fazendo coisas que ela sempre desejara que alguém fizesse? Mas quem era ele? Ele era real ou apenas um produto de sua imaginação? Oh, mas era impossível pensar com ele ali a beijando! Seus lábios eram insistentes e provocantes, e ela começou a sentir que se entregava ao destino, por mais incerto que fosse, e isso era infinitamente mais prazeroso do que qualquer coisa que encontrara em sua vida até então.

Um novo desejo estava surgindo dentro de Hinata. Ela queria que esses beijos durassem para sempre, mas logo percebeu que ele já estava colocando a mão por baixo de sua camisola. Por um instante ele colocou a mão quente em sua barriga, deixando que ela se acostumasse com seu toque. Ele começou a mover a mão devagar e suavemente, explorando seu corpo com cuidado, detalhadamente, deixando cada parte tocada cheia de desejo, ao passar para a próxima. Sua outra mão ainda segurava seus cabelos, evitando que ela pudesse escapar, embora seu desejo de fugir tivesse desaparecido. Na verdade, os braços dela, parecendo se mover por conta própria, enlaçaram-lhe o pescoço e seus lábios começaram a emitir sons profundos e incompreensíveis para ambos.

O estranho cuidadosamente soltou os cabelos dela.

Ele voltou a colocar os lábios sobre os dela e lentamente baixou as alças da camisola sobre os ombros, troncos e pernas. Ao tê-la inteiramente exposta em suas mãos, ele começou a acariciá-la mais avidamente, sentindo cada centímetro, de sua cabeça até seus pés, como se quisesse vê-la através de seu toque.

Ela tremia sob ele enquanto o homem lentamente prosseguia em seu exame íntimo, parecendo fascinado por cada curva. Ela não tinha dúvidas quanto à reação dele sobre o que descobria, pois podia sentir seu corpo rígido contra o dela.

Mas, a despeito de sua excitação crescente, ele não tinha pressa e seus dedos experientes aos poucos davam lugar a uma língua ainda mais habilidosa. Puxando a roupa de cama com as mãos, ela sentia se submeter completamente sob a sedução desse amante envolvente.

Enquanto isso, as mãos fortes do estranho a seguravam firmemente conforme ele prosseguia excitando-a com a língua. Ela quase desmaiou pelo prazer que ele lhe oferecia, e, exatamente quando sentiu que algo em seu ser estava prestes a explodir, ele se levantou e a acomodou de forma que recebesse seu corpo por inteiro.

Mas ela se agitou contra ele num pânico súbito, quando novamente lhe ocorreu que ela não sabia quem era o homem. Ele parou e se conteve, sem querer tomá-la à força. Tremendo de desejo em todo o seu ser, ela desesperadamente esticou o braço para tocar seu rosto, mas, mesmo no escuro, ele facilmente interceptou seus punhos, segurando-os firmemente acima de sua cabeça, evitando outras tentativas de ela descobrir a sua identidade.

Deitada e presa, seus temores pareciam sem sentido, principalmente enquanto seu corpo estava tomado pelo desejo ardente por quem quer que fosse esse homem. Ele beijou seus lábios com carinho, como se quisesse se redimir por segurar suas mãos, e ela o envolveu com as pernas, dando-lhe, por fim, o consentimento pelo qual esperava.

Seu beijo subitamente ficou mais agressivo, enquanto ele penetrou abruptamente o seu corpo desejoso. Ela virou a cabeça para o lado num reflexo, e olhou a escuridão que os cercava, temporariamente tomada por muitas sensações que a invadiam e transbordavam. Mas na palpitação seguinte, ela virou de volta para ele e recebeu seus lábios ansiosamente, sentindo seu hálito morno e saboreando sua língua.

Inteiramente entregue ao seu amante secreto, ela começou a reagir, movendo seu corpo para aumentar o prazer que ele lhe proporcionava. Desejando abraçá-lo, mas impossibilitada de usar seus braços ainda presos, ela se agarrou a ele com as pernas. Eles continuaram assim noite adentro, até que, finalmente, os dois se aquietaram e dormiram.

Na manhã seguinte Hinata acordou sozinha e por mais que tentasse não conseguiu encontrar um único homem no interior do castelo. Em vez disso, descobriu vários cômodos, quartos cheios de tecidos de todos os estilos e texturas; quartos contendo inúmeras prateleiras de linhas e lã de toda espessura e tonalidade; quartos com flores cultivadas; um cômodo estava repleto de todo tipo de botão imaginável. Resumindo, para cada ocupação a que uma dama podia desejar se engajar havia um quarto contendo uma enorme variedade de materiais para aquela atividade.

Acontece que, embora Hinata fosse obrigada a passar todos os dias sozinha, ela nunca tinha tudo o que gostaria ou a interessava. E a cada noite o seu amante misterioso vinha deitar ao seu lado no escuro, sempre partindo antes do amanhecer, para que ela nunca pudesse ter qualquer visão dele. As semanas iam e vinham e, apesar de ter passado a amar as noites, ela começou a se cansar dos dias isolados, mesmo com a variedade de materiais que estavam disponíveis para a sua diversão.

Um dia, lembrando as palavras do urso branco ao chegar ao castelo, ela tocou o sininho dourado e desejou vê-lo. Ele imediatamente apareceu. Mas ela não estava certa de como proceder. -Quem - começou ela -é o senhor desse castelo?

-Sou eu - respondeu ele.

Ela ficou em silêncio por um instante. Queria pedir informações sobre o homem que vinha vê-la a cada noite, mas lhe ocorreu que seu amante poderia tê-la enganado quanto ao urso branco. Talvez o urso ficasse zangado pela descoberta de suas intimidades noturnas. Como ela desejava que sua mãe estivesse ali para aconselhá-la!

Esse pensamento deu-lhe uma nova idéia, e ela perguntou ao urso se ele poderia levá-la para visitar a família. O urso imediatamente concordou, sob uma condição.

-Logo depois que você chegar - alertou ele -sua mãe irá tentar chamá-la para falar-lhe em particular. Evite fazê-lo, ou trará má sorte para nós dois.

A jovem pareceu relutante em concordar com essa condição, porque uma conversa particular com a mãe era exatamente o que ela queria. Mas finalmente consentiu por estar ansiosa para ver sua família, e pensou que poderia haver outro meio para obter as respostas que buscava.

Os serviçais logo foram chamados para fazer suas malas e ela foi novamente conduzida nas costas do urso. Em pouco tempo eles surgiram diante de uma mansão enorme. -Você chegou - disse o urso. -É aqui que sua família mora agora.

Ela ficou contente e se apressou para estar com eles. Mas o urso ainda se deteve por um instante, profundamente apreensivo.

-Lembre-se de meu aviso! Não fique sozinha com sua mãe, isso será muito ruim para nós dois.

O seu regresso ao lar foi realmente feliz, e nenhum de seus parentes queria mais nada. Ela não se esqueceu da promessa ao urso branco. E, como ele havia previsto, sua mãe fez várias tentativas para ficarem a sós, mas ela conseguiu ludibriar cada uma delas.

Porém, sua mãe não era fácil de enganar e finalmente conseguiu arranjar uma conversa particular com a filha, em que muitas perguntas foram feitas para descobrir como as coisas no castelo do urso branco realmente eram. Não demorou para que Hinata confidenciasse à mãe sobre o homem misterioso que entrava em seu quarto toda noite.

Sua mãe ficou muito alarmada por tudo o que a filha disse e, dando-lhe uma vela, a instruiu a levá-la e escondê-la sob o travesseiro.

-Quando o estranho estiver dormindo, acenda a vela e você poderá descobrir sua identidade.

Levando esse conselho, a jovem fez a jornada de volta ao castelo, com a vela escondida entre seus pertences.

Logo chegou a noite, e transcorreu como de costume; assim que a escuridão caiu sobre seu quarto, seu amante anônimo veio vê-la. Ela sentira sua falta enquanto estava longe e ansiava por seu toque no quarto escuro. Ele não a deixou esperando, pois também a desejara durante sua ausência.

Como amante, ela o conhecia bem, mas ainda se perguntava de quem era a língua que saboreava seus lábios. De quem era o hálito quente que arfava sobre sua pele delicada? De quem eram os dedos fortes que golpeavam e exploravam os inúmeros lugares ocultos de seu corpo, e a quem pertenciam os braços que a seguravam com firmeza? De quem era o corpo que a preenchia tão completamente, de tantas maneiras? E ela não conseguia se conter e deixar de se entregar de coração aberto, por mais questionável que fosse.

Finalmente ele dormiu ao seu lado. Ela apalpou embaixo de seu travesseiro em busca da vela que colocara mais cedo e, descartando os alertas do urso quanto à má sorte, acendeu-a e colocou diante do rosto do estranho. Ali ela viu o mais lindo príncipe que poderia imaginar e imediatamente se apaixonou por ele, sentindo que tinha de beijá-lo naquele exato momento. Ela se inclinou e gentilmente tocou-lhe os lábios e, ao fazê-lo, uma gota da vela caiu sobre seu peito. Ele acordou imediatamente, inquisitivo:

-O que você fez?

A jovem apaixonada não podia imaginar seu descontentamento até que ele explicou que era, de fato, um príncipe, Uchiha Sasuke, e que fora prometido em casamento a uma princesa a quem ele não amava. Quando se recusou a casar-se com ela, sua madrasta lançou-lhe uma maldição, segundo a qual ele apareceria de dia como um urso branco e, à noite, regressaria à sua forma humana. Sua única chance de escapar ao casamento indesejado e à maldição era permanecer sem ser visto por seu verdadeiro amor durante um ano inteiro.

-Agora preciso ir para o castelo que fica a leste do sol e a oeste da lua e me casar com a princesa horrenda - disse ele.

Ela chorou amargamente ao ouvir tudo isso, mas nem as lágrimas ou os pedidos poderiam mudar o destino, e eles passaram aquela noite infelizes, abraçados um ao outro, no escuro.

Na manhã seguinte, a pobre dama acordou sozinha. O castelo e o príncipe haviam desaparecido. A única coisa que restara era o monte de farrapos que ela trouxera consigo na primeira viagem até ali. Hinata chorou até a última lágrima que possuía.

-Preciso achá-lo e trazê-lo de volta - finalmente resolveu. Mas onde era o castelo que ficava a leste do sol e a oeste da lua? Onde ela poderia achar Sasuke?

Ela pegou sua trouxa e partiu pela estrada mais próxima. Depois de viajar uma pequena distância, se deparou com uma velha senhora sentada à beira da estrada. Perguntou se a mulher sabia como chegar ao castelo que ficava a leste do sol e a oeste da lua.

-Você é o verdadeiro amor do príncipe que vive lá? -perguntou a mulher, já ciente de tudo. -Ora, sim, - respondeu Hinata. -Você conhece o caminho para lá?

-Não - gargalhou a mulher, como se fosse uma piada. Mas depois ela acrescentou mais gentilmente. -Leve essa maçã dourada, pode ser útil para você em sua viagem.

Então a jovem pegou a maçã e seguiu seu caminho. Em pouco tempo, ela se deparou com outra velha senhora à beira da estrada. A quem também abordou pedindo orientações de como chegar ao castelo.

-Você só pode ser o verdadeiro amor do príncipe - disse a velha, exatamente como a anterior. -Sim, sou eu - respondeu ela. -Por favor, poderia me dizer o caminho para o castelo?

Mas essa senhora não podia oferecer nenhuma orientação quanto ao local do castelo do príncipe. Ela deu à jovem um prendedor de cabelos encantado, instruindo-lhe a usá-lo caso encontrasse o príncipe, pois, ao fazê-lo, lhe traria boa sorte.

Ainda sem a menor idéia de como encontrar o príncipe, Hinata de coração partido continuou, a certa altura, encontrou mais uma senhora ao longo da estrada. Com essa mulher ela manteve um contato semelhante ao que tivera com as duas anteriores. Esta lhe advertiu que procurasse pelo vento do leste para a informação que desejava e, ao lhe dar uma pena mágica, a instruiu para lançá-la diante de si e segui-la até o lar do vento do leste.

Hinata arremessou a pena mágica à sua frente e esta foi logo tragada por um vento forte que vinha do oeste. Seguindo a pena mágica, ela avançava muito mais depressa e rapidamente se viu à porta do Vento Leste. Entretanto, sua jornada estava longe de terminar, pois o Vento Leste não sabia a localização do castelo a leste do sol e a oeste da lua. Então ela o levou ao seu irmão, o Vento Oeste, que a levou para ver o Vento Sul, até que finalmente ficou decidido que o Vento Norte era o único que poderia ajudá-la.

E, assim, depois de muitos dias e noites de viagem, ela saltou sobre as asas do Vento Norte e seguiu a caminho do castelo que ficava a leste do sol e a oeste da lua.

Quando o Vento Norte finalmente a deixou na entrada do tão procurado castelo, ela estava horrorosa e, por mais que tentasse, não conseguiu entrar. Frustrada, ela sentou embaixo de uma imensa janela para pensar em algo que pudesse fazer. Inconscientemente, começou a brincar com a maçã dourada que fora dada pela primeira mulher à beira da estrada. Ela lançava a maçã para o ar, pegando-a, quando caía.

E a madrasta do príncipe a viu brincando com a maçã dourada da janela acima. A mulher mesquinha instantaneamente resolveu que queria aquele tesouro e ofereceu à moça qualquer coisa em troca.

-Eu desejo ver meu verdadeiro amor, o príncipe Uchiha Sasuke - anunciou a menina ousada.

A madrasta do príncipe foi pega de surpresa por essa resposta audaciosa, mas permitiu que ela entrasse a fim de ter a chance de tirar a maçã dela.

-Se você é realmente o verdadeiro amor de meu enteado, Sasuke - começou a mulher engenhosa- então sem dúvida poderia apontá-lo em meio a uma centena de homens.

-É claro - respondeu a garota.

-Bem, nesse caso, eu lhe concederei uma chance de identificar seu grande amor em meio a cem homens, em troca dessa maçã dourada.

-Com prazer – concordou Hinata, segurando a maçã, mas, pensando bem, ela acrescentou: - é claro que também precisarei de um banho e um vestido novo.

A madrasta concordou com suas condições, dando uma gargalha maliciosa e arrancando-lhe a maçã das mãos, depois tocou uma sineta chamando um serviçal.

Hinata se banhou em água aromatizada, depois recebeu um lindo traje lilás para vestir. Lembrando as palavras da segunda mulher à beira da estrada, ela ergueu os cabelos e os prendeu com o pente encantado.

Ela seguiu a criada até a sala de jantar. Porém, ao chegar, encontrou uma sala vazia, com apenas um lugar posto à mesa. Um belo serviçal entrou, trazendo-lhe inúmeros pratos deliciosos para o jantar.

-Eu não irei jantar com o príncipe? -perguntou ela.

-Após o jantar, a senhora será levada diante dos homens e poderá identificá-lo.

Ela comeu o que pôde do jantar, em silêncio.

Logo após a refeição, foi conduzida à sala onde finalmente poderia ver seu amado, Sasuke. O serviçal a deixou à porta. Respirando fundo, ela a abriu. Lá estava a madrasta do príncipe.

-Onde está Sasuke? -exigiu a jovem, frustrada.

-Ele está bem ali, atrás daquela porta - respondeu a madrasta, apontando para outra porta, do outro lado da sala.

-Porém - acrescentou ela enquanto Hinata corria naquela direção -, há algumas coisas que você precisa saber antes de entrar ali. -Ela sorriu e prosseguiu. -Há cem homens naquela sala. Todos eles foram enfeitiçados, portanto não podem sair do lugar onde estão, nem produzir som algum. Foi necessário fazer isso, pois, se você realmente ama Sasuke, deverá encontrá-lo sem que ele a ajude.

-Eu não preciso ouvi-lo falar para encontrá-lo, e ele também não precisará vir até mim - respondeu ela.

-E também - continuou a madrasta, ignorando sua afirmação e abrindo um sorriso mais largo -, já que você reforçou a maldição original trazendo luz sobre a escuridão, agora você terá de renunciar à luz e novamente adentrar a escuridão para encontrar e salvar seu amado príncipe.

A jovem ficou ofegante.

-Você quer dizer que eu terei de distingui-lo dos outros 99 no escuro?

-Se o amor for realmente verdadeiro, isso pode ser feito - respondeu a mulher cruel, voltando a dispensar a jovem ao tocar a sineta dos serviçais. Mas antes de deixá-la sozinha, voltou-se para acrescentar: -cuidado com quem você fala na sala, pois a sua escolha do "amor verdadeiro" será segundo aquele com quem você falar primeiro. -E ela se foi.

A moça se voltou para a criada que atendeu à campainha, uma mulher mais velha, que a olhava gentilmente:

-Eu lhe serei grata se puder me oferecer algum conselho - implorou Hinata.

-Tire suas roupas - disse a idosa, calmamente.

-O quê? -exclamou a garota.

-Tire suas roupas - repetiu a mulher. -Será assim que você vai escolher o homem que você conhece. -Mas e se... -ela parou, incerta.

-É a única forma - respondeu a velha sagaz. Depois disso você não terá outra chance.

Vendo a sabedoria das palavras da mulher mais velha, ela rapidamente tirou as roupas. Depois abriu a porta e adentrou a escuridão. A porta atrás dela se fechou imediatamente.

Embora a sala estivesse em silêncio, Hinata podia sentir a presença dos homens que se aglomeravam no recinto espaçoso. Ela seguiu em frente, lentamente. Ocorreu-lhe que ela jamais havia tocado no rosto de seu príncipe, pois ele impedira todas as suas tentativas de desvendar sua identidade. Ela só o vira rapidamente, aquela vez, sob a luz da vela; Ela só o conhecia como amante. Isso seria o suficiente para ajudá-la agora?

De repente, ela sentiu alguém ao seu lado. Esticando a mão no escuro ela descobriu um homem ali, em pé. O homem esticou a mão e a segurou. Com o coração disparado, Hinata o deixou se aproximar. Suas mãos deslizaram ao longo de seu corpo, tocando suas partes íntimas. Ela tentou se concentrar nas mãos dele e relembrar exatamente como as mãos de Sasuke a faziam sentir quando ele a tocava. Seriam essas mãos que a acariciavam agora? O homem colocou uma das mãos entre as suas pernas, afastando-as e introduzindo o dedo em seu corpo quente.

Mas algo estava errado. Os dedos que ali tocavam eram frios, não quentes como os de Sasuke. Com um gritinho de horror, ela se afastou das mãos do impostor.

O homem seguinte tinha mãos bem mais quentes. Assim como o anterior, ele a tocou intimamente, sem reservas. Será que todos os homens seguravam e agarravam uma mulher daquela mesma maneira?

Mas parecia haver algo familiar em seu toque. Ela elevou o rosto em sua direção, em meio à escuridão. Seus lábios imediatamente desceram aos dela, num beijo suave. Pressionando o seu corpo de encontro ao dele, ela lentamente passou os braços ao redor de seu pescoço, achando que esse poderia ser seu príncipe. Seu corpo começou a reagir aos beijos e carícias, e ela lentamente assimilou que esse não poderia ser seu príncipe, pois seus beijos eram molhados demais!

E ela percorreu toda a extensão da sala, numa busca vã por Sasuke. Houve, de fato, algumas vezes em que ela pensou tê-lo encontrado, porém, temendo escolher o homem errado, ela sempre se abstinha de falar. Mesmo assim ela abraçou os homens que a lembravam aquele que amava, sim, chegando a permitir que alguns deles a tomassem, ali mesmo, no meio da sala, achando que finalmente havia encontrado Sasuke, para, momentos depois, acabar descobrindo que não podia mesmo ser ele.

Seu corpo inteiro sacudiu de frustração e ansiedade pela dimensão da tarefa que se encontrava diante dela. Ela estava em constante estado de excitação ao andar pela sala, fazendo coisas inimagináveis, com totais estranhos. E, ao cair da noite, ela não conseguia distinguir um toque de outro, mas só esperava por um sinal milagroso que a iluminasse e libertasse daquela busca a qual havia sido forçada a suportar. E todo o tempo sabia que Sasuke estava ali, enquanto ela atravessava a sala, silenciosamente ouvindo seus gemidos e gritos, percebendo sua inabilidade de desistir dos braços de cada impostor antes de dar um pouquinho de si mesma para ele.

As lágrimas escorriam por suas bochechas enquanto ela se forçava a seguir em frente, desanimada, mas incapaz de desistir até que o encontrasse.

Ela seguia em frente cambaleante, cegamente, rezando por um milagre. E ali, à sua frente,estava outro homem. Ela se aproximou dele com lágrimas no rosto. O homem abruptamente a agarrou num abraço e esmagou-lhe os lábios sob os dele. Ela não podia se lembrar de já ter sido beijada tão violentamente e se esforçou para se afastar do tranco selvagem que estava causando hematomas em sua pele. No entanto, ele não afrouxou, e ela quase gritou por ajuda, mas, na mesma hora, lembrou que não podia falar. Se falasse, não somente perderia Sasuke para sempre, mas possivelmente também seria obrigada a ficar com esse homem bruto! Foi tomada por um terror insuportável, ao se dar conta de que o estranho violento poderia forçá-la sem que ela pudesse sequer pronunciar uma única palavra.

Mas o homem pareceu se conter e diminuiu a pressão, mas não o bastante para que ela pudesse escapar dele. Por alguns instantes, ele simplesmente a segurou junto de si, e ela podia sentir seu coração disparado dentro do peito. O rosto dele estava enterrado em seus cabelos e, por um momento, hipnotizado pelo aroma, ele relaxou a pressão e inalou seu perfume adocicado.

Pensando que esta seria a sua oportunidade de sair correndo, ela se soltou do abraço e se virou para escapar. Naquele instante a presilha encantada caiu de seus cabelos e os soltou, enquanto seu apreensor tentava pegá-la. Suas madeixas soltas caíram diretamente numa das mãos dele, que a fechou firmemente, prendendo-as. Ela foi abruptamente forçada a frear sua fuga.

Lenta e propositalmente, ele enrolou seus cabelos em volta de sua mão, dando voltas, trazendo-a cada vez para mais perto, até que o rosto dela estivesse a apenas alguns centímetros do seu. Algo dentro dela revolveu. Com a mão ainda agarrando seus cabelos, ele gentilmente a puxou, forçando sua cabeça para trás e a posicionando diretamente abaixo. Ela sentiu seu hálito morno familiar em seus lábios antes que ele os tomasse num beijo suave, exatamente como os antigos beijos que ela agora lembrava tão bem. Ela estremeceu em pensar que quase saíra correndo dele. Mas porque ele fora tão violento quando ela se aproximou?

Hinata subitamente corou ao imaginar Sasuke ali, em pé, no escuro, ouvindo os sons enquanto ela se entregava aos impostores que habilmente a enganaram, fazendo-a pensar que eram ele. Ela se deu conta de que a raiva o levou a agarrá-la com tanta brutalidade.

Mas ele agora estava carinhoso com ela, enquanto seu corpo fundia-se no dela, bem ali, onde ele fora obrigado a ficar até que ela o libertasse. Eles se agarraram na escuridão e, finalmente, certa de ser o verdadeiro príncipe, ela sussurrou:

-Eu te amo.

Diante dessa admissão, eles regressaram ao castelo do urso branco, onde ambos haviam deitado juntos, em sua própria cama. Havia cem velas acesas ao redor do quarto e os dois se olhavam, impressionados pelo que havia acontecido.

Sasuke e Hinata, seu verdadeiro amor se casaram, é claro, e viveram felizes para sempre, desde aquele dia. Hinata às vezes sonha com aquele amante desconhecido e, em algumas ocasiões, ele vem até ela.

Mesmo agora, nessa mesma noite, Sasuke está esperando do lado de fora do quarto até que esteja totalmente escuro, quando ele entrará silenciosamente...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Acredito que eu tenha demorado bastante pra postar esse novo capítulo, mas é que eu andei ocupada durante esse tempo, muita coisa acontecendo na minha vida. Espero que vocês gostem, porque eu particularmente gostei bastante *-*

Quem quiser dar sugestão para o casal do próximo capítulo, fique a vontade, eu adoraria a ajuda, só que já fiquem sabendo, só casais com a Hinata *u*

Beijos, até a próxima. c:


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** A história e os personagens citados, não me pertencem, eles pertencem ao Masashi Kishimoto.

**Rate: **M – A maior parte é só putaria!

Branca de Neve

Era uma vez um rei e uma rainha que tinham tudo que desejavam, exceto um filho. Nas noites frias de inverno, eles se sentavam junto à lareira aconchegante. Mas, de vez em quando, a rainha parava tudo que estava fazendo para olhar pela janela e ver a neve caindo. E lá ficava ela, contemplando a neve, esquecendo completamente o que dizia ou. Seu marido sabia bem o que prendia sua atenção nessas ocasiões: era a visão do filho deles.

Numa determinada noite, a rainha acidentalmente furou o dedo com sua agulha. Uma gota vermelha de sangue surgiu e, enquanto olhava para ela, a rainha suspirou profundamente, murmurando:

-Se eu pudesse ter uma filha com lábios vermelhos como esse sangue, a pele branca como a neve e cabelos negros como o carvão que queima no fogo...

Em um ano o desejo da rainha se realizou, e o feliz casal foi abençoado com uma filha que tinha lábios vermelhos como sangue, pele branca como a neve e cabelos negros como o carvão. Eles a chamaram de Hinata.

A rainha morreu logo após o nascimento da filha e, alguns anos depois, o rei voltou a se casar. A nova esposa era uma bela rainha, e os três viveram felizes por um tempo. Mas antes que Hinata completasse dez anos, seu pai também morreu, deixando-a para ser criada pela madrasta. No começo, a mulher era amável, mas, a cada ano, Hinata ficava mais bonita e, na mesma proporção, sua madrasta envelhecia e temia perder a própria beleza. Um dia, a rainha proibiu a compra de vestidos de festa e outros adornos aos quais Hinata estava acostumada, e obrigou-a a trabalhar na cozinha. Mas, mesmo vestida de trapos, a beleza de Hinata não podia ser ignorada e, para a sua madrasta, temerosa de perder a própria beleza, parecia que Hinata se tornava mais bonita apenas para atormentá-la.

No fim das contas, a rainha já não podia mais suportar a beleza de Hinata então providenciou para que um criado a levasse para longe e a matasse. Mas ele não fez mal a Hinata. Em vez disso, levou-a para a floresta e alertou-a quanto às intenções da rainha. Hinata ficou aterrorizada, mas o criado lhe garantiu que, a apenas pouca distância dali, havia a cabana de sete anõezinhos que viviam juntos na floresta. Ele prometeu que os anões a manteriam segura.

Quando o criado a deixou, Hinata viu-se sozinha pela primeira vez em sua vida. A floresta era cheia de barulhos estranhos, e ela saiu correndo em busca da cabana dos anões. Embrenhou-se pela floresta e encontrou um pequeno bangalô, que só podia ser o lar dos anões, pois a porta era tão pequena que Hinata tinha de se abaixar para entrar.

Com a curiosidade superando seus medos, Hinata bateu diversas vezes à pequena porta. Percebendo que os anões não deveriam estar ali, e impaciente para ver seu interior, ela abriu a porta e entrou.

Uma vez dentro da cabana, não restava dúvida de que era a casa dos anões, pois havia sete cadeirinhas ao redor de uma mesa, e assim por diante. Ao caminhar dentro da casa, Hinata viu sete pequenas poltronas numa sala de estar e, mais adiante, sete caminhas caprichosamente arrumadas num quarto. Que tipo de homens são esses, ela pensou.

Os sete anões, na verdade, eram sete belos príncipes sob a maldição de uma bruxa demoníaca. A maldição, além de torná-los bem pequenos, também atingiu cada um com uma enfermidade que gerava crises de espirros, sonolência, mau humor etc. Sem ver solução para sua situação, os príncipes deixaram a sociedade para viver juntos na floresta, onde afinal se tornaram conhecidos pelas características que receberam em conseqüência da maldição, e assim; Itachi passou a ser chamado de Zangado, Deidara de Soneca, Sasori de Dengoso, Pein de mestre, Tobi de Dunga, Zetsu de Feliz e Hidan de Atchim . Essas eram as circunstâncias dos anões quando chegaram para encontrar Hinata naquela noite.

Desde o primeiro encontro, Hinata ficou encantada com os anões e se sentiu um tanto segura com eles, em sua pequena cabana na floresta. Quanto aos príncipes-anões, eles se apaixonaram profundamente por Hinata. Nada que ela dissesse deixava de agradá-los, e eles faziam tudo que ela pedia. Eles se tornaram melhores amigos em pouco tempo.

Mas, numa noite, os anões entreouviram Hinata chorando em sua cama. Alarmados, correram para o seu lado e imploraram para que ela contasse a causa de sua aflição. Após muito insistirem, Hinata confessou sua solidão e lhes contou seu profundo desejo de ter um príncipe para amar. Essa declaração os entristeceu profundamente, mas Mestre subitamente anunciou que conhecia o remédio para Hinata.

-O que é? -perguntou ela.

Mestre não respondeu à pergunta, mas fez outra:

-Você confia em seus anões, Hinata? -É claro! -gritou ela. -Deite-se e feche os olhos e então veremos continuou ele.

Hinata concordou, e logo sentiu as mãos dos sete homenzinhos em seu corpo, erguendo sua camisola e tocando sua pele nua.

Hinata deu um salto da cama. O que quer que estivesse esperando, certamente não era aquilo!

-As coisas nem sempre são como parecem, querida Hinata -avisou Mestre. -Mas não podemos fazer muita coisa para ajudá-la até que você confie em nós. E com isso ele e seus seis companheiros deixaram Hinata sozinha em sua infelicidade.

O incidente logo foi esquecido e a amizade entre os oito voltou a florescer. Mas Hinata ainda estava aborrecida por uma solidão dolorosa e, numa noite, seus soluços foram novamente ouvidos pelos anões.

Eles se apressaram até Hinata com perguntas. Ela explicou seu desejo melancólico por um príncipe para amar. E, novamente, Mestre afirmou conhecer a cura.

-Por favor, me diga! -gritou Hinata.

-Você confia em seus anões? -ele lhe perguntou.

-Sim! -ela jurou.

-Então, deite-se e feche os olhos -instruiu ele.

Hinata assim o fez, e, em alguns segundos, ela novamente sentiu as mãos de todos os sete anões sobre seu corpo. Ela resfolegou e deu um pulo. Mas o que eles estavam pensando?

-Fique calma, pois jamais lhe faríamos mal. -Mestre a acalmou, acrescentando, tristemente: -Já é o suficiente que você não confie em nós.

E com isso os sete homenzinhos saíram silenciosamente, deixando-a sozinha.

A questão foi novamente esquecida e, com o passar dos meses e a chegada dos ventos frios à floresta, Hinata e os sete anões ficaram mais próximos do que nunca, em sua cabaninha aconchegante. Ainda assim, a pobre Hinata lamentava a ausência de um príncipe só seu para amar, pois todas as princesas não podem deixar de querer um príncipe. E logo os anões foram novamente perturbados pelo som de seu pranto.

Eles logo se apressaram até ela, como haviam feito nas vezes anteriores. Ela voltou a lhes contar sobre seu desejo de um príncipe amante. E novamente Mestre jurou saber a cura para a sua solidão.

-Você confia em nós? -ele lhe perguntou, como fizera antes. -Com todo o meu coração! -gritou Hinata.

-Então, deite-se e feche os olhos -disse ele.

Ela o fez e, assim como das outras vezes, sentiu os leves toques das mãos dos anões, como sopros leves, passando por seu rosto e corpo. Dessa vez ela não pulou, mas confiou que eles não lhe fariam mal.

Hinata deixou seu corpo relaxar e, ao fazê-lo, o calor a tomou, envolvendo-a numa quentura, e uma estranha sensação de formigamento começou a revolver dentro dela. Os dedos logo foram substituídos por lábios úmidos e macios que buscavam os seus. Ao primeiro beijo que tocou seus lábios, Hinata abriu os olhos e viu diante de si o mais lindo homem que seus olhos já haviam visto. Ele segurou sua mão e buscou seus lábios para um segundo beijo. Ali, diante de seus olhos arregalados, apareceu outro homem, ainda mais bonito, depois outro, até que todos os sete anões haviam recobrado sua forma de príncipe -um mais magnífico que o outro. Cada príncipe era mais singular que o anterior, com uma masculinidade arrebatadora e uma perfeição física. Um tinha cabelos louros e olhos azuis, outro era ruivo de olhos castanhos. Resumindo, não havia uma característica masculina que faltasse dentre os sete homens.

Hinata estava tremendo de choque e deleite.

-Escolha seu príncipe - ela ouviu um deles sussurrar em seu ouvido. Mas permaneceu em silêncio, pois não podia suportar a idéia de perder nenhum dos magníficos homens que estavam diante dela.

Os príncipes não questionaram seu silêncio. Em vez disso, removeram seus trajes, que haviam se transformado em farrapos durante sua transformação. Em seguida, eles se puseram a tirar a camisola de Hinata e esta rapidamente desapareceu quando as 14 mãos foram postas em ação. Livre do impedimento da camisola, as mãos agora estavam livres para acariciar seu corpo ruborizado e trêmulo, passando por cada curva e relevo, e encontrando todos os seus lugares mais ocultos, As mãos a exploravam inteiramente, aderindo aqui e ali, mas não deixavam nenhuma parte intocada. Enquanto isso, os lábios deles devoravam os dela.

Mas as bocas famintas se tornavam impacientes demais para esperar pelos lábios de Hinata, então procuravam outros lugares para beijar. Hinata gemia e tremia fervorosamente, enquanto as mãos e lábios dos sete príncipes consumiam cada parte dela. Ela estremeceu ao sentir os dentes afiados de um deles mordiscando seu mamilo, enquanto outro gentilmente sugava o outro. Uma língua deslizou até sua barriga enquanto outra brincava descendo até o meio de suas pernas. Outro par de lábios tomou os seus, num beijo profundo e demorado.

Hinata estava tão envolvida de excitação e desejo que tinha dificuldade para respirar e, por um instante, temeu perder a consciência. Ela estava próxima do delírio, enquanto esperava ansiosamente pelo que estava por vir.

Os príncipes gentilmente posicionaram Hinata de modo que recebesse seu primeiro príncipe, um belo homem com cabelos alaranjados e olhos indecifráveis. Ele a beijou carinhosamente, enquanto a penetrava. Hinata gritou de êxtase irrepreensível de tanto prazer.

Você não deve pensar que os outros príncipes permaneceram inertes enquanto isso. Um deles segurou sua perna direita, enquanto outro segurou a esquerda. Um terceiro beijou seus lábios, enquanto mais dois beijavam seus seios. Todos eles assistiam Pein possuir Hinata e, pacientemente, esperavam por sua vez, e ela teve de fechar os olhos por um instante apenas para recuperar o fôlego.

Bem na hora em que Hinata estava se aproximando do ápice de seu prazer com o príncipe bonito e gentil, os homens que seguravam suas pernas afastaram-nas mais um pouco para que ele pudesse penetrá-la mais profundamente. Essa manobra surtiu efeito rapidamente, e todos os olhos assistiam ao casal, enquanto eles se submetiam aos últimos lances de prazer.

Logo depois disso Pein deu um passo para o lado e Itachi tomou seu lugar. Esse não era tão gentil como o primeiro, mas deu tanto prazer a Hinata quanto o outro, se não mais. Com seus olhos encarando vorazmente os dela, ele contorceu seu corpo e cintura, de modo que a perna esquerda passasse por cima da direita. Com a ajuda de outro príncipe que a segurava na posição desejada, o príncipe moreno de olhos profundos possuiu , Hinata sem jamais tirar os olhos dela. Mais uma vez seu desejo e excitação começaram a crescer dentro dela. Com tantos homens para servi-la, não havia mais nada para ela fazer, na verdade,não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer, a não ser simplesmente ficar ali deitada e aceitar o prazer oferecido. E foi exatamente o que Hinata fez. Ela tinha plena consciência de cada príncipe individualmente, enquanto estes a tomavam, e prestava atenção a cada toque de seus dedos e lábios. Os príncipes a seguravam firmemente, enquanto Itachi a penetrava repetidamente, saboreando-lhe, porém cuidadoso para não se envergonhar colocando o seu próprio prazer antes do dela. Hinata se continha e gemia enquanto a doce agonia prosseguia se acumulando dentro dela, até que mais uma vez ela tremeu de prazer, preenchida pelo príncipe moreno.

Instantes depois, ele foi substituído por outro príncipe. Seus cabelos eram loiros e caiam em cascatas, e seu belo sorriso exibia dentes perfeitos. Com Hinata ainda na mesma posição deixada pelo homem anterior, com uma perna atravessada para o lado, Deidara a penetrou, beijando-lhe os lábios carinhosamente. No instante seguinte ele habilidosamente a virou e colocou de joelhos, sem lhe causar o menor desconforto, e ela ainda estava unida a ele!

Hinata olhava cegamente enquanto Deidara a tomou devagar, com longas investidas por trás. Enquanto isso, outro príncipe continuava a tocá-la, com carícias íntimas ao longo de suas nádegas e coxas, provocando-a, enquanto cada um deles ansiosamente vivia a expectativa de sua vez de estar no meio daquelas pernas e preenchê-la.

Hinata olhou acima e viu um príncipe de cabelos vermelhos próximo a ela. Da forma como estava posicionada sua cabeça, ela alcançava a medida exata de seus quadris, que a colocava tão perto de sua masculinidade, rígida, pulsando, apontando diante dela, a apenas alguns centímetros de seus lábios. Sasori acarinhou seus ombros e recuou, enquanto olhava Deidara penetrá-la.

Hinata olhava maravilhada para a protuberância a sua frente. Sua boca estava ligeiramente aberta dos suspiros que escaparam de seus lábios e agora ela percebia que o príncipe ruivo estava avançando lentamente, até que sua umidade podia ser sentida em seus lábios. Ele não se forçou em sua boca, no entanto, esperou para que os lábios dela abrissem mais, o que fizeram, em seu ritmo próprio e no instante seguinte ele estava inteiramente dentro dela. Tremendamente excitada, ela balançava o corpo à frente e para trás, deleitando-se em abandono. Como ela desejara ter um príncipe que lhe desse prazer. Agora jamais se contentaria com apenas um! E agora os príncipes serviam Hinata com merecimento, cada qual de uma forma única e diferente, até que ela tivesse provado de todos os sete. E mesmo quando não era a vez deles em satisfazê-la, continuavam a servi-la fielmente, assistindo-lhe de todas as formas que podiam para que ela alcançasse o máximo de prazer. Finalmente exausta, ela caiu num sono profundo.

Na manhã seguinte, Hinata acordou sozinha e quase acreditar ter sonhado com todo o episódio, exceto que em seu corpo havia pequenas evidências de que de fato havia acontecido alguma coisa na noite anterior. Mas para onde aqueles homens teriam ido? Ela se perguntava. E de onde teriam vindo? Ela foi deixada para pensar sobre isso como lembrete do dia, até que os sete anões voltassem para casa, naquela noite. Mas, ao vê-los, Hinata se sentiu um tanto tímida, e pensou em como deveria abordar o assunto.

Hinata permaneceu em silêncio durante todo o jantar, mas as lembranças da noite anterior piscavam em sua mente. Ela lutava contra as imagens, mas elas continuavam a atacá-la até que ela gritou:

-Onde estão os homens que estavam aqui ontem a noite?

Em segundos a verdadeira identidade dos anões lhe foi explicada. Hinata tinha apenas de beijar os lábios de qualquer anão para libertá-lo, mesmo que temporariamente, da maldição. E como Hinata ficou feliz ao saber disso! Ainda assim, ela novamente se perguntava como poderia escolher um acima de outro. Ao examinar cada um de seus rostos, ela podia ver claramente que todos eram igualmente devotos a ela.

-Não posso escolher entre vocês, meus queridos - disse ela aos anões. -Como poderia?

Os anões se entreolharam. Eles jamais negaram nada que ela desejasse, e não poderiam fazê-lo agora.

-Você pode ver todos os seus príncipes novamente, se é isso que deseja, Hinata-disse Mestre, carinhosamente. -Fica inteiramente por sua conta.

Hinata se aproximou de Mestre e, fechando os olhos, gentilmente beijou-lhe os lábios. Ela os abriu para ver o lindo príncipe de cabelos alaranjados. Depois foi até onde estava Zangado e beijou-lhe os lábios. Lá estava seu príncipe moreno, mais rude. Arrepios a percorreram ao beijar um anão após o outro, descobrindo suas verdadeiras identidades. Ela levou os príncipes até o quarto e permitiu que tirassem sua roupa. Tremia de desejo, em pé, despida, diante de seus sete amantes.

Noite após noite Hinata passava com seus sete príncipes, e o tempo passou rapidamente. De vez em quando, ela tinha notícias do castelo da rainha, mas isso não a preocupava, pois ela estava convencida de que os anões a manteriam segura.

Um dia, um serviçal veio trazer uma mensagem da rainha, que alegava agora ter muito remorso e aborrecimento pelas injustiças feitas contra Hinata no passado. O criado entregou a Hinata um presente, para provar que ela havia mudado. Mas esse serviçal havia sido enganado pela rainha, pois ela ainda desejava a morte de Hinata.

Hinata aceitou o presente com apreensão. Ela não questionou a natureza dúbia do presente como deveria; em vez disso, ficou com receio de deixar seus belos príncipes, caso a rainha exigisse que Hinata voltasse ao castelo.

Pensativa, Hinata abriu o presente. Ela olhou encantada ao ver o lindo espartilho de seda que havia dentro. Pensando em seus príncipes e como reagiriam ao vê-la nessa peça exótica, ela se apressou em experimentá-lo. Mas, no instante em que tocou sua pele, o corpete, que estava amaldiçoado por um feitiço, subitamente começou a se fechar ao redor de seu corpo, apertando sozinho, até que Hinata não podia mais respirar. Ela caiu no chão e permaneceu ali, imóvel, como se estivesse morta.

Quando os sete anões regressaram à cabana no fim daquele dia, encontraram Hinata onde havia caído, parecendo morta. Tomados de tristeza, os anões a deitaram sobre uma das camas depois foram fazer um belo caixão. O caixão demorou vários dias para ficar pronto, mas, finalmente, quando chegou a hora de enterrá-la, ela ainda estava tão linda e cheia de vida que nenhum deles conseguia fechar a tampa. Eles fizeram outro caixão, de vidro, e colocaram Hinata dentro. Todos os dias, sem falta, os anões iam prestar sua homenagem, olhando e lamentando profundamente a sua perda.

Vários meses se passaram até que, certo dia, a rainha realmente se arrependeu das maldades feitas à Hinata. Ela mandou outro serviçal à floresta, com instruções de cortar os cordões do espartilho de Hinata e libertá-la da maldição.

Mas o criado não conhecia a floresta e a casa dos anões e, depois de dar muitas voltas pela área, acabou se perdendo. Receando voltar ao castelo sem ter realizado sua missão, ele se sentou embaixo de uma árvore para pensar no assunto. E um belo príncipe passou em seu cavalo branco.

O serviçal lhe fez sinal para pedir ajuda, como os príncipes são conhecidos por passar em florestas em ocasiões como essa, ele entusiasticamente concordou em encontrar e salvar Hinata.

O belo príncipe facilmente encontrou a casa dos anões e, minutos depois, achou Hinata em seu caixão de vidro. Ele abriu a tampa e a olhou por um instante, antes de arrebentar os cordões. Ela acordou imediatamente, e olhou o lindo príncipe.

-Eu te amo, Hinata -disse ele.

Case comigo e seja minha princesa.

Agora Hinata se esquecia qual anão correspondia a que príncipe, mas sabia, sem sombra de dúvida, que este não era um de seus sete príncipes.

- Não posso me casar com você - disse ela, olhando ao redor, à procura de seus príncipes. O príncipe ficou chocado; ele estivera certo de que não era assim que a história terminava, mas, depois de tanta coisa, finalmente deixou Hinata na casinha dos anões. E, oh, que festa aconteceu lá, quando os príncipes-anões regressaram e viram que Hinata estava viva!

O estranho comportamento de Hinata gerou boatos, mas a rainha e aqueles a seu serviço mantêm o boato de que Hinata realmente se casou com o príncipe que a salvou na floresta, e que ele a levou para um reino distante. Talvez seja essa a história que você ouviu.

Mas posso garantir que Hinata permaneceu na casinha com os anões, escondida na floresta. Não há dúvidas que ainda esteja lá.

Na verdade eu não gostei muito desse capítulo, acho que ficou meio estranho, mas eu gostei do hentai *¬*

Pode ter gente que acabe não gostando porque a Hinata fez par com sete homens, mas por mim a Hinata podia ficar com quase todos os personagens masculinos do anime, ela combina com todos 33

Adorei escrever o hentai com os integrantes da Akasuki, ainda mais com o Itachi, Deidara e Sasori *u*

Espero que tenham gostado. Ah e continuem dando opiniões de casal.

Brigadinha beijos beijos. :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** A história e os personagens citados, não me pertencem, eles pertencem ao Masashi Kishimoto, mas um dia o Kakashi ainda vai ser todinho meu Muahahahahha x)

**Casal:**KakaHina

**Rate: **M – A maior parte é só putaria!

A Roupa da imperatriz

Essa história é sobre uma imperatriz chamada Hyuuga Hinata. Durante a era mística de seu reinado, havia muitas imperatrizes e rainhas no poder pelo mundo afora. Conta-se que essas mulheres lendárias governavam criteriosamente e promoviam grande amizade entre seus reinos e as nações vizinhas. Quanto aos seus súditos, bem, você jamais ouviu nenhum incidente de revolta, ouviu? Claro que não, pois essas mulheres eram líderes supremas, e um dos grandes mistérios na história é como elas perderam o poder. Suspeito que tenha tido algo a ver com um herdeiro masculino que, de alguma forma, tedioso por sua existência pacífica, pensou que seria mais interessante se a questão da autoridade fosse decidida por força bruta. Mas essa teoria terá de ser abordada uma outra hora, pois estou me desviando da história que originalmente pretendia contar.

A imperatriz sobre quem trata essa história governou seu reino com sabedoria e gentileza, como já foi mencionado, e era respeitada e admirada por todos que a conheciam. Ela detinha a maior lealdade de seus súditos, e todos os reinos que faziam fronteira com o dela eram seus aliados. Seu marido e zeloso assistente, o imperador, Hatake Kakashi, a ajudava a transformar todas as suas inclinações em lei, acreditando em seu bom senso, sem qualquer hesitação.

Havia apenas uma excentricidade discernível na personalidade da imperatriz e talvez isso fosse esperado em alguém tão extraordinário como ela. Hinata adorava atenção e a ocasião em que ficava mais feliz era sob os holofotes e todos os olhos voltados a sua direção,

Com o passar dos anos, o desejo de Hinata por atenção cresceu, e às vezes ela fazia coisas que chamavam ainda mais a atenção para si. Seus vestidos se tornaram mais ousados, feitos de tecidos tingidos das cores mais chamativas e talhados de forma a exibir o máximo possível seu corpo. E ela também tendia a deixar as portas abertas onde a privacidade era geralmente esperada.

O imperador, Kakashi, tinha consciência dessa crescente peculiaridade na personalidade da esposa, mas, como ocorria com todas as coisas pertinentes a ela, ele achava aquilo profundamente charmoso e encantador.

Tudo transcorria de forma feliz para todos, até acontecer um fato muito singular durante um grande banquete que havia sido organizado para comemorar o aniversário da imperatriz.

Havia mais fofoca do que o habitual cercando essa festa de aniversário, pois se comentava que Hinata descobrira um costureiro excepcional, cujos desenhos nunca haviam sido vistos antes naquela região, a curiosidade de todos para ver as novas roupas da imperatriz estava especialmente aguçada.

Quando finalmente chegou a noite do grande banquete, as pessoas se enfileiraram bem cedo do lado de fora do castelo, ansiosas para ver a amada imperatriz. Os serviçais corriam de um lado para outro em total empolgação, especulando sobre o que sua ama estaria usando. Até mesmo o imperador aguardava avidamente pela entrada triunfal da esposa.

Na hora esperada, Kakashi e seus convidados se reuniram ao redor da elegante mesa de jantar, enquanto os serviçais se postaram alertas em todos os pontos da sala, prontos para saltarem ao menor pedido de qualquer convidado.

Subitamente, houve um alvoroço pela sala. Kakashi olhou acima e viu Hinata.

Ela estava nua como no dia em que nascera!

Houve alguns suspiros, mas, no geral, todos se recuperaram de forma até bem admirável. Uma duquesa da cidade mais populosa do reino manifestou-se.

-Sua Alteza -disse ela, com a mais sincera expressão de respeito -precisa me dar o nome de seu novo costureiro. Jamais vi algo assim!

Imediatamente a sala foi invadida por vozes que ecoavam a singularidade e o esplendor do traje da imperatriz. Apenas Kakashi permaneceu em silêncio com um pequeno sorriso de diversão particular nos lábios. Ele sabia que Hinata não poderia agir mal sob o olhar de seus súditos e que eles jamais se atreveriam a admitir, nem para si mesmos, que ela não estava vestindo nada. Mas achou que ela fora longe demais. Ele percebeu que, como imperador, seu dever era aconselhar a esposa quanto a essa questão. Mas como ele poderia apoiar sua crescente necessidade de atenção, que vinha se transformando em exibicionismo, sem atrapalhar sua autoridade como governante?

Kakashi olhou ao redor da sala e observou a adoração incondicional nos rostos dos serviçais, conforme estes serviam graciosamente à imperatriz. Seu sorriso se alargou com a idéia que lhe ocorreu. Ele permaneceu quieto e pensativo ao longo da noite enquanto desenvolvia seu plano. Ninguém notou a preocupação de Kakashi, pois, como sempre, Hinata centrava todas as atenções. Algumas semanas depois, Kakashi sorriu novamente ao se vestir para um compromisso que havia cuidadosamente planejado. Tudo tinha saído satisfatoriamente, e Hinata ficara mais empolgada do que qualquer um com a idéia. Uma produção teatral, bem ali, no castelo! Afinal, havia séculos que algo assim não era feito. Ela pediu para saber dos detalhes, mas, obviamente, Kakashi se recusou a lhe contar qualquer coisa que pudesse estragar a surpresa. Nem mesmo os empregados, que supostamente deveriam fazer parte da produção, falavam uma palavra sequer a respeito. Além disso, Hinata não fazia idéia do talento que eles possuíam fora das tarefas comuns e jamais as tinha visto em prática!

Foram feitas grandes reformas para converter um dos cômodos do castelo em um magnífico teatro. O cômodo localizado próximo ao centro do castelo, foi escolhido por ser inteiramente redondo. Por toda a extensão das paredes sem emenda, os pintores tra balhavam dia e noite para criar desenhos exóticos e acordar a porção do cérebro que mais apreciava aquelas coisas teatrais. De um lado, os assentos do teatro foram organizados em fileiras descendendo da parede. Porém, o mais peculiar era o camarote, que foi criado para a imperatriz e seu marido, posicionado no lado oposto às poltronas e projetado em todas as direções do pequeno palco.

O camarote era, na realidade, um pequeno cómodo construído de painéis que se estendiam à frente. Os painéis eram feitos do mais fino cristal e eram excepcionais, pois cada um deles oferecia um ponto diferente de visão de onde se podia assistir ao evento. Dessa forma, ao olhar através de um painel, tudo parecia precisamente idêntico à visão através de um vidro comum, mas, ao olhar através de outro, a mesma imagem surgiria ligeiramente ampliada e, ao olhar através de mais um, haveria um efeito ainda mais ampliado. As lentes para ópera eram totalmente desnecessárias, pois, para ver o evento mais de perto, era preciso apenas olhar através de um painel diferente.

Para os detalhes finais dos preparativos, Kakashi pediu à esposa que na noite de abertura vestisse o mesmo traje usado em seu banquete de aniversário.

Quando a noite do grande evento finalmente chegou, o imperador foi até o teatro do castelo momentos depois que Hinata havia chegado. Ele parou por um instante, ao vê-la sozinha, em pé, no camarote. Pensou se ela teria idéia do que estava por vir. Será que iria gostar do fato de ele ter planejado essa noite para ela? Se ele a tivesse compreendido corretamente na noite do banquete, e estava certo de tê-lo feito, ela ficaria realmente intrigada pelo que ele organizou com tanto esmero, apesar do quanto parecesse aterrador ou inimaginável à primeira vista.

Enquanto a observava através do espelho, Kakashi podia ver claramente os detalhes do corpo de Hinata através do traje imaginário que ela vestia. Ela permanecia com a postura perfeitamente ereta enquanto olhava pelo cristal, para um lado e para o outro, fascinada pelo efeito dos painéis incomuns.

Kakashi se juntou a ela, casualmente, no camarote. Os serviçais entraram no teatro sincronizadamente e assumiram seus lugares ao redor da sala de cristal. Hinata resfolegou ao ver o marido.

-Que tal meu novo traje? -perguntou ele, curvando-se ligeiramente, como costumava fazer sempre que a encontrava.

Como esperado, ela rapidamente disfarçou o choque e, erguendo ligeiramente o queixo, o repreendeu suavemente:

-Então, você descobriu a identidade do meu novo costureiro!

-Descobri, sim -respondeu ele, olhando indiferentemente através do painel de cristal para ver como estavam indo os serviçais e calculando mentalmente quanto tempo ainda faltava até o espetáculo começar. Ele fingiu não perceber o fato de estar completamente excitado. Hinata também se esforçava para ignorar tal condição e manter uma aparência externa tanto honrada quanto indiferente. Mas o estufar de seu peito dava evidência da maior necessidade de oxigênio que só se torna necessária quando proveniente de um coração disparado. Kakashi percebeu aquilo e conteve um sorriso. Ele estivera torcendo para conseguir essa reação lá pela segunda parte do primeiro ato. Tudo estava indo melhor do que ele imaginara.

E chegara a hora do início da apresentação.

Bem lentamente, Kakashi esticou a mão e tocou o seio de Hinata. Chocada, a Hinata instintivamente olhou pelos painéis de vidro. Naquele momento, a iluminação sobre sua cabeça pareceu aumentar, enquanto as luzes fora do camarote pareceram diminuir. Mesmo assim, ela podia ver os serviçais claramente. Eles pareciam esperar algo dela e do imperador. Ela se voltou para o marido, inquisitiva, mas ele mal olhou para ela, lentamente passando a mão por seu seio, descendo até a barriga e pela curva de seus quadris. Um pequeno arrepio passou por ela. De uma forma ou de outra, o evento começara.

Kakashi esperou silenciosamente que Hinata compreendesse a situação, totalmente intrigada por um misto de confusão e relutante excitação, que era evidente em seu semblante.

-Eu pensei que haveria uma peça, ou... algum... entretenimento. -Ainda pronunciando as palavras, pareceu lhe percorrer um estalo.

-E há - respondeu Kakashi. Então, ele foi para trás dela e, pegando-a pelos ombros, cuidadosamente a virou para que ela ficasse de frente para os painéis de cristal e os rostos ávidos do público. Hinata congelou no lugar, olhando os rostos dos serviçais e mulheres que impacientemente aguardavam o entretenimento que ela estava prestes a prover. Nas expressões, ela viu uma variedade de reações que iam desde o tom intrigado até o choque, surpresa, empolgação e até excitação. Havia sorrisos lascivos em alguns rostos dos serviçais homens, enquanto olhavam-na abertamente. Ela retribuía o olhar horrorizada, mesmo quando uma onda de instigação tomou-lhe as vísceras.

Hinata permaneceu imóvel, dividida entre um forte desejo de ficar e uma imensa ansiedade de partir. Naquele instante, ela se conscientizou de seu desejo mais sombrio, e o temeu vigorosamente por querê-lo. Ela respondeu a esse dilema bem ao modo que faz uma gazela quando seu olhar é capturado no escuro por uma luz brilhante que a deixa paralisada de incerteza.

Os lábios mornos de Kakashi estavam na sua nuca, enquanto as mãos se moviam deliberadamente abaixo, acarinhando suas costas e quadris. Hipnotizada, Hinata silenciosamente via os olhos dos serviçais conforme estes seguiam os movimentos das mãos de seu marido com imensa atenção, principal-mente quando ele as levou ao redor de sua cintura, depois subiu, segurando seus seios. Ele a acariciava com um toque conhecedor, afagando-a atrevidamente. Todo o tempo ele prosseguiu beijando seu pescoço e suas costas, enquanto ela olhava os rostos do público totalmente muda. Mesmo quando ele súbita e brutalmente apertou seus mamilos, fazendo com que um suspiro lhe escapasse dos lábios, ela não tirou os olhos dos espectadores, que encaravam encantados pela exibição diante deles.

Imóvel e quase sem ar, Hinata só podia imaginar qual seria o próximo movimento de Kakashi, já que suas mãos desceram lentamente, até que roçaram o meio de suas pernas. Os olhos dos espectadores seguiam as mãos, enquanto estas circulavam de um lado ao outro, roçando-a levemente, provocativas.

Kakashi estava ficando impaciente para saber se Hinata estava realmente disposta a aceitar o papel que ele havia criado para ela nesse drama e, por isso, os serviçais continuavam olhando fascinados, enquanto ele a tocava mais intimamente, colocando seu dedo dentro dela, em busca da resposta para sua pergunta não dita. Ele gemeu de prazer ao sentir sua reação molhada e macia.

Com a conclusão bem-sucedida do teste de palco, Kakashi não via motivos para adiar a performance. Gentilmente, inclinou a parte superior do corpo de Hinata à frente, para que fosse dobrada à altura da cintura. Instintivamente, as mãos dela foram de encontro ao painel de cristal à sua frente para ter apoio, para se equilibrar em sua nova posição.

Enquanto isso, Kakashi afastou-lhe as pernas, com seu pé, mantendo uma das mãos no fim de suas costas para mantê-la no lugar.

-Você é a apresentação programada, Hinata -disse ele, ao se projetar para dentro dela.

Hinata ficou ali, pasma, apoiada na parede de vidro, enfraquecida, incapaz de pensar em qualquer coisa além do recinto repleto de serviçais que silenciosamente assistiam enquanto Kakashi a possuía bem ali, diante de todos. Ela olhou para o chão,ainda incerta,em meio às sensações conflitantes que a transbordavam. Mas logo se sentiu instigada a sair de seu transe e sucumbir ao prazer excepcional que se acumulava dentro dela. Ela lentamente começou a reagir ao marido, primeiro, consciente, com movimentos ainda desconfortáveis e meio estranhos, enquanto deixava escapar gritinhos e suspiros. Porém, à medida que a qualidade sonhadora do evento começou a diminuir, e adentrar a realidade do que estava acontecendo, ela foi ficando cada vez mais excitada, e seus movimentos passaram a ser desinibidos e frenéticos, até que, finalmente, ela estava lançando seus quadris de encontro ao imperador num frenesi de prazer.

Apesar de manter o olhar colado ao chão, Hinata tinha total consciência dos espectadores ao seu redor, observando cada um dos movimentos com grande interesse. Mesmo assim, ela deslizou a mão ao meio das pernas, tocando a si mesma, fechando os olhos bem apertados. Ela não tinha dúvida de que os olhos atentos viam sua mão proporcionando prazer a si mesma, aliás, isso até aumentava seu prazer. Ela estava totalmente consciente dos movimentos e sons estranhos que fazia e, por outro lado, engajada intimamente com o imperador nesse ato.

Mas qual era a reação do público diante da exibição? Pensou ela. No que pensavam enquanto estavam ali sentados, silenciosamente assistindo a ela e o imperador em devaneios, em total abandono? Ela podia sentir o prazer extraordinário que seu marido lhe estava dando, mas como seriada perspectiva deles?

Essas reflexões só faziam aumentar sua excitação e, subitamente, ela queria mais que tudo ver os rostos das pessoas que haviam se reunido ao redor do vidro para assistir. Ela virou a cabeça de lado, na tentativa de olhar para cima. Seu corpo todo estava em convulsão, enquanto ela olhava nos olhos da multidão que silenciosamente a encarava perplexa. Alguns estavam olhando para o lugar onde ela e o marido estavam fundidos. Outros olhavam seus seios balançantes. Outros, ainda, observavam seu rosto. Os olhos tinham todos os tamanhos, desde os normais até os extragrandes, e a espiavam através dos painéis de vidro com o efeito desejado. Hinata estremeceu ao tentar imaginar a visão que se apresentava a partir de cada ponto de perspectiva. Uma onda de prazer após a outra passava por seu ser, enquanto ela olhava os rostos, um após o outro, e os via olhá-la.

A reação de Hinata aumentou a excitação de Kakashi, que se tornou mais agressivo, usando-a, de maneira selvagem, à medida que sua empolgação continuava a crescer. E, ao longo do evento, os olhos atentos não deixaram que nada escapasse. Eles captaram tudo, desde o aperto esmagador que o imperador mantinha nos quadris da imperatriz até os gritinhos que escaparam de seus lábios pelas investidas violentas, chegando à perda do equilíbrio da pobre dama sob o ritmo exigente do marido. E, mesmo então, para espanto do público, Kakashi não recuou, nem mesmo quando as mãos de Hinata escorregaram da parede rumo ao chão, tentando freneticamente se endireitar, ele ainda prosseguiu impiedosamente aparentando ignorar seu apuro. Foi realmente chocante ver a imperatriz em tal posição, curvada pela cintura, com as mãos e pés agarrados ao chão, desesperadamente, enquanto o imperador persistia em penetrá-la de forma tão determinada, por trás.

Porém, o mais impressionante de tudo foi a forma como Hinata, através de seus empenho extraordinário, independentemente de qualquer outra coisa, continuou curvando o pescoço na direção dos serviçais, esforçando-se para mantê-los em seu ângulo de visão, desesperadamente olhando para seus rostos e freneticamente buscando seus olhos!

E, em meio a tudo isso, seu corpo todo tremeu, repetidamente, demonstrando o seu prazer na exibição.

Finalmente, a excitação de Kakashi atingiu seu auge, e Hinata sentiu sua umidade quente escorrendo por suas pernas. Mesmo então, ele não a soltou, mas permaneceu dentro de seu corpo, lânguido e controlado. Um rubor tomou as bochechas de Hinata, diante da posição humilhante que fora obrigada a manter desde que perdera o equilíbrio, e ainda permanecia sobre as mãos e pés, no chão, e seu corpo estava estranhamente curvado na cintura. Posicionada dessa forma, tudo que ela podia fazer era aguardar a instrução de Kakashi com o rosto em chamas, mas, ainda assim, não podia desviar o olhar dos homens e mulheres que continuavam a encará-la. E, apesar de seu constrangimento, ela podia sentir a sensação de provocação se acumulando dentro dela novamente!

Mas, finalmente, Kakashi acenou para que os serviçais fossem embora. Eles também pareciam relutantes em desviar o olhar, enquanto saíam lentamente do teatro, e viravam a cabeça para trás repetidamente, para uma última olhada.

Sozinho com Hinata, Kakashi finalmente a aliviou daquela posição, tomando-a nos braços para um terno abraço.

-Você gostou disso, não foi? -perguntou ele, observando seu rosto por um momento. Ela assentiu com um rubor acanhado, ainda muito constrangida para admitir o quanto havia gostado. -Fico contente, pois você está programada para atuar na próxima semana; dessa vez a performance será para um público nobre.

Hinata se afastou do marido e encarou-o incrédula. Ainda estava muito transtornada para falar, mas começou a assimilar que, se o que haviam feito se espalhasse, seria a sua ruína. É claro que era possível conseguir persuadir os serviçais para mantê-los quietos, mas nobres...?

Kakashi sabia de seus pensamentos e deu uma risada provocativa.

-Será que me esqueci de lhe contar, meu amor? Os painéis de cristal em nosso pequeno camarote são mágicos. Todos que olham para dentro dele são colocados sob um feitiço que os faz esquecer de tudo que vêem. Somente os que olham de dentro para fora conseguem manter a lembrança.

-Ele lhe deu um grande sorriso de satisfação. Então,como você vê, minha querida, cada vez que alguém vier a esse teatro, ficará chocado e perplexo por sua atuação, como se fosse a primeira vez que a viu!

-Você quer dizer que os serviçais não se lembrarão do que acabaram de ver? Gritou ela. Ela não podia conter sua alegria e começou a bater palmas de contentamento.

-Gosta de seu novo teatro, imperatriz? O marido lhe perguntou, rindo.

-Oh, sim! Ela respondeu, feliz.

Imagine, de agora em diante, ela podia ter toda a atenção que sempre quisera, sem jamais ter de se preocupar com os efeitos que isso poderia ter na sua posição de governante!

Pensou em quão empolgante havia sido ter todos aqueles olhos sobre si. O que estariam pensando enquanto assistiam? Imaginou que outras coisas Kakashi faria com ela enquanto os serviçais e nobres olhassem interessados. Kakashi riu novamente, ao ver a mudança de semblante de Hinata, com seus pensamentos.

-Convidei duques e duquesas de todo o reino para assistirem à nossa próxima produção disse ele. –Talvez nós devamos começar a ensaiar agora! E eles passaram o restante da noite fazendo exatamente isso.

Aaaah fiquei super animada por escrever essa com o Kakashi, adoro o casal KakaHina e eu realmente ficava muito triste por ver a maioria das fics hentais do Kakashi serem com a Sakura (bleeeergh)!

A personalidade da Hinata ta mesmo bastante diferente nesse capítulo, mas eu adorei escreve-la assim, espero mesmo que vocês tenham gostado, porque a minha opinião sobre o que eu mesma escrevo não conta muita. Espero pelas critícas e sujestões também. C:

AAAAAAH KAKASHI LINDO, GOSTOSO, MARAVILHOSO, TOODO MEEEU!! 333

Hum o próximo capítulo eu quero fazer um GaaHina que também é um dos meus casais prefiros, mas ainda tenho que pensar bem sobre o que vai ser a história. Gaara Gaara*-¬*

Até breve, eu espero. Kissus no kokoro de vocês (L)


End file.
